


Heaven In Hiding

by Euryphaessa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Or at least an attempt at both, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Slow Burn, Vomiting, jun and minghao have shit to deal with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euryphaessa/pseuds/Euryphaessa
Summary: Minghao entered, gym bag with him, home from his early morning Saturday dance classes. He set his bag on the ground before notice the crowd gathered in his living room, but more importantly noticing the Jun standing in the middle of his apartment. The two boys mad eye contact and both of the faces went sour with the sight of the other.“What are you doing here!” They both yelled at the same time.





	1. Chapter One

Wonwoo entered his new apartment for the first time. He had no idea what to expect. He’d been in need of an apartment and had seen a listing and took the chance, having no idea what his new roommates would be like. 

The apartment wasn’t bad at all, cozy but not to small. There would an open room for Wonwoo to sleep in. A single bathroom, a kitchen, a small living area, all the amenities the apartment had to offer, along with a cheaper price of living since he would be splitting the coast with his roommates, whoever they were. 

“Hello?” Wonwoo called out into the otherwise empty apartment.

Instantaneously, there was a rustling sound coming from one of the closed doors, as if the person was just now getting up, even though it was thirty minutes past ten o’clock in the morning.  The rustling continued and was soon replaced by footsteps from behind the door right before it swung open to reveal the most beautiful human that Wonwoo had ever seen in his life. He was tall and his hair was still rumpled from sleeping. It was not one thing on his face that stood out to Wonwoo, the whole thing was beautiful.  _ Holy guacamole _ , Wonwoo thought.

The man looked confused for a second then look at the watch he was wearing, his eyes flew wide as he realized how late he’d overslept. All Wonwoo knew was that his roommates’ names were Mingyu and Minghao and that he would be arriving on Saturday morning at ten thirty. They used to have another roommate but he had moved in with his boyfriend. 

The man seemed to take a deep breathe, as if collecting his thoughts before he spoke. He finally meet Wonwoo in the eye then said, “IamsosorrythatIoversleptandforgotyouwerecoming. IhonesltythoughttodaywasFriday.” Another deep breath, “MinghaoworksSaturdaymorningsandwouldn’tbeherebythewayI’mMingyu.” Wonwoo then realized he had been taking a deep breath because he hadn’t breathed once while speaking. The longer Wonwoo was in the man’s presence the more he started to seem like a really large, lost puppy. It was an endearing quality. 

“Come again. I did not understand a word you just said,” Wonwoo answered to the taller initial ramblings.

The man nodded and collected his thoughts before saying, this time in separate words, “I am  _ so _ sorry that I overslept, I thought that today was going to be Friday, it was a long night. Minghao works Saturday mornings, and that man is stealthier than a cat so I didn’t wake up. I am Mingyu by the way. Nice to meet you.” Mingyu spoke slowly this time, considering each word he said carefully before he said it aloud. 

“Likewise,” Wonwoo answered. “My name is Jeon Wonwoo. Your fine, if I had the choice I’d be in bed as well. If it not to much trouble, could you please show me to my room,” Wonwoo had no idea why  he was speaking so formally. He was being more socially awkward than he is normally, and that is hard to beat. 

“Sure,” Mingyu answered back cheerfully. Defenidially puppy-like. 

Mingyu lead him down a hallway, and paused in front of a door and turned to him. “This is not your room, but equally important. This is the bathroom.”

“Sounds good,” Wonwoo nodded along to his statement. Seemed important. 

Mingyu continued meandering down the hallway until he got to the last door and opened it up, displaying a small, barren room. “Soonyoung used to live in this room but recently moved in with his boyfriend and left us.  It is now yours,”  Mingyu explained to him.  Wonwoo had no idea who Soonyoung is, but by the tone of Mingyu’s voice he was pretty bummed about him moving out. 

Wonwoo nodded in response to the other’s explanation. He crossed the threshold of his new room and began to set down his bags. He had more stuff in his car he needed to get yet. “Do you think you could help me bring in the rest of my stuff?” Wonwoo asked. He didn’t need help, he was too lazy to do it himself, especially when he could cajole someone else into doing it for him. 

For the first time Mingyu and Wonwoo’s eyes meet as Mingyu nodded, agreeing to Wonwoo’s question. Mingyu’s warm eyes meet Wonwoo’s sharp ones and once again Wonwoo was astounded at how beautiful Mingyu was. Wonwoo did not even know that there were real people on this earth who could be that attractive. Meeting Mingyu’s eyes gave him a weird feeling inside, Wonwoo didn’t know what words to use when describing the feeling, but he wanted to feel it everyday. But for now all he gave Mingyu was a small  _ thanks _ , before turning around and heading down to his car to retrieve the remainder of his belongings. 

  
  
  
  


Mingyu watched as his new roommate turned around, breaking eye contact, and waltzed out of the room. Mingyu assumed he should follow that way he can help him gather his thing, but he needed to reassess all of the the thoughts going through his head. 

Mingyu thought he was normally a lucky person, he had the occasional unlucky day, but for the majority of the time bad stuff really only happened to Minghao (to Mingyu’s amusement). However today it seems his luck has run out. First, he wakes and realizes that it is not Friday and he is completely unprepared for the new roommate moving in. It doesn’t help that Minghao is at his job, teaching dance classes to young kids, right now and he has to deal with this by himself. 

When Mingyu opened his bedroom door to reveal his new roommate what he did not expect what the sharp and startling beauty of his new roommate. Wonwoo’s face had a sharp, cold, and delicate handsomeness to it, whether or not that's how his personality was is still to be determined. He luck would really be terrible if his new handsome roommate was a rotten person with a pretty exterior. 

Mingyu didn't think he was like that though. He just seemed somewhat uncomfortable and awkward, as if he was really socially awkward. Mingyu was screwed if he started to have a crush on his roommate that probably won’t ever return his feelings. 

Mingyu then realized he had been standing there thinking for a while when he heard the door slam and two people walk in. He jumped and quickly went to see who was in his home.

It was only Soonyoung and Seokmin.

“We can to meet my replacement,” Soonyoung said casually and flopped down on a couch. Mingyu made eye contact for a second before he rushed down the stairs to help Wonwoo with the rest of him stuff, slamming the door behind him. 

Mingyu didn’t wait for the elevator and ran down the stairs as fast as he could, completely out of breath by the time he got to the bottom. Wonwoo held more bags in arms than Mingyu thought humanly possible and quickly went to take a few bags from the smaller. He felt bad that he had left Wonwoo to do this by himself. 

Mingyu grabbed three of the six bags Wonwoo had magically fit into his arms, relieving the shorter of the immense weight balanced in his arms. “Sorry,” Mingyu apologized sheepishly.

“It’s fine. Don’t worry ‘bout it,” Wonwoo replied.

“Hey, I never asked you if you were older or not?” Mingyu questioned.

“I was born in 1996,” Wonwoo answered.

“So you are Minghao and I’s hyung,” Mingyu replied to the older as they waited for the elevator to arrive because running  _ down _ the stairs was hard enough.

Wonwoo nodded in response to Mingyu’s declaration and Mingyu tried to meet his eyes again. Wonwoo was making this difficult. He was looking at the ground, irises shifting rapidly as his sifted through his thought. Mingyu could see it in his eyes as he remember what he’d most likely been searching for and Wonwoo suddenly looked up, meeting Mingyu’s eyes. 

“Is it alright if my friend comes and helps me unpack my stuff?” Wonwoo asked. 

“Sure,” Mingyu said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders. 

There was a sudden look of relief in the older’s eyes. “Good,” Wonwoo said, huffing a small laugh, “Cause I already told him to be here at eleven,” Wonwoo quipped, a smirk on his face and light tone in his deep voice. 

The elevator dinged and Wonwoo entered it, letting Mingyu fallow, selecting the floor number, whilst Mingyu had rethink his idea of his new hyung. 

  
  
  
  


“We should sex on their couch. You know? Just so we can spite them for trying to replace me.” Soonyoung mused to his boyfriend, who was smiling like an idiot. 

“First, I don’t think we have the time for that. Second, yes, I do know. Third, I don’t think they were trying to replace you, just the amount of money you pay toward the bills each month,” Seokmin responded, laughing all the while. Soonyoung laughed with him.

“So they just wanted my money?” Soonyoung joked.

Both boys jumped when the door open and Mingyu and another man, who had to be Wonwoo, entered the apartment. They had lots of bag and immediately went to Soonyoung’s old room to set them down. Soonyoung had really wanted to say one last goodbye to his old home before he finally settled in his new one with Seokmin. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo emerged from the hallway and into the main area of the apartment. “This is Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu said pointing to the only man in the room who could be Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo gave a curt nod and a small wave, acknowledging that he really was Jeon Wonwoo. 

However their introduction was cut short when there was a knock at the door. Mingyu strode across the room quickly on his long legs to answer the door. As soon as he opened the door a tall, handsome man with purple hair burst in the room, a bright smile on his face. 

The man stopped in the middle of the room where he then introduced himself, “I’m Wen Junhui, you can call me Jun,” Jun paused for a moment, as if he forgot how to introduce himself properly. “It is nice to meet you,” Junhui finished.

Soonyoung noticed he spoke with a little bit if an accent. Soonyoung may not know anything about the guy, but he seemed nice enough and was about to introduce himself in return when the door swung open once more. 

Minghao entered, gym bag with him, home from his early morning Saturday dance classes. He set his bag on the ground before notice the crowd gathered in his living room, but more importantly noticing the Jun standing in the middle of his apartment. The two boys mad eye contact and both of the faces went sour with the sight of the other.

“What are  _ you _ doing here!” They both yelled at the same time. 

It was at that moment that Soonyoung decided that he probably should’ve stayed home today.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What the hell is going on?” Wonwoo asked the two Chinese men staring at him.
> 
> Minghao was the first to answer him, “This man is the worst human being on planet earth and should be immediately removed from the property,” Minghao accused, pointing at Junhui, who was pouting at Wonwoo.
> 
> “That didn’t answer my question,” Wonwoo said, completely monotone and emotionless.
> 
> “No need to be sassy Wonwoo,” Junhui sassed back at him, rolling his eyes.
> 
> “No need to be a bitch Junhui,” MInghao retorted.

Mingyu watched the scene unfold in front of him with a look of horror written on his face, there was so many things going on at once. Soonyoung looked mildly excited to see the drama that was about to unfold and kind of like he wishes he stayed home so he wouldn't have to deal with this. Seokmin had his hand over his mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud at his friend's problem. Wonwoo had no emotion showing on his face, eyes blank as he waited to see what would happen next. Minghao and Jun both looked extremely enraged, ready to pounce on the other at any moment for reasons that nobody knew. Mingyu was just confused, very, very confused.

“What do you mean ‘what are you doing here’? I LIVE HERE IDIOT!” Minghao yelled at Junhui, who looked startled by the the smaller’s aggression.

Junhui look swiftly changed to one of anger once more as he yelled, “THEN MOVE OUT!”

Seokmin, Mingyu noticed, was trying his hardest not to laugh.

Minghao looked annoyed by the statement and returned the older’s order with one of his own, voice laced with poison, “GET OUT. I don’t want people like  _ you _ as yours in my home.”

Everyone in the room waited for Junhui’s reaction, but his face and eyes remains filled with rage. Then Junhui smirked at Minghao, and Mingyu saw the moment when the smaller boy’s soul left his body. Suddenly Junhui started to bicker with him in rapid Mandarin. Mingyu was far from fluent in the language, only know a few words and phrases, but he definitely recognized some curses in the mix. Both of the Chinese men were yelling at each other, and even though Mingyu didn’t know what they were saying everyone knew they weren't nice things, and the two quarreling men meant each nasty word. Seokmin was no longer laughing.

Mingyu was afraid they would break out in a full on fight, but it was Wonwoo who yelled overtop of the bickering men. “STOP IT!”

Wonwoo’s yell was short, sudden, sharp, and caught the attention of everyone in the room. Junhui immediately stopped arguing and spun to look at Wonwoo, a frightened look taking over his countenance. Mingyu assumed Wonwoo didn’t raise his voice often. Everyone was frozen and the whole apartment was a vacuum of sound.

Until Soonyoung interrupted the silence.

“Hey, so,” Soonyoung started, “Seokmin and I are going to, ah, go now. Bye.” Quickly, Soonyoung grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and pulled him out of the apartment. Seokmin smiled and waved goodbye before he was pulled all the way out of the apartment. As soon as the door slammed shut everyone still left in the room brought their attention back to the two men who had just been at each other’s throats.

“What the hell is going on?” Wonwoo asked the two Chinese men staring at him.

Minghao was the first to answer him, “This man is the worst human being on planet earth and should be immediately removed from the property,” Minghao accused, pointing at Junhui, who was pouting at Wonwoo.

“That didn’t answer my question,” Wonwoo said, completely monotone and emotionless.

“No need to be _sassy_ , Wonu,” Junhui sassed back at him, rolling his eyes.

“No need to be a  _ bitch, _ Junhui,” Minghao retorted, even though the insult wasn’t aimed at him, with annoyance and disgust was laced in his accented speech.

“So help me Xu Minghao, I’m going to kill you,” Jun respond to Minghao, launching his body at the smaller boy’s. Thankfully, Wonwoo stepped in front of him, blocking his path to Mingyu’s best friend.

“Jun, stop,” those two short words, almost whispered to the taller boy, were all it took for Jun to relax and a look with no emotion in it to pass over his face. Jun took a step back from Wonwoo and took a deep breathe.

Jun then made eye contact with Mingyu, the Minghao, who looked very confused, and said, “I am sorry for intruding in your home. Goodbye.”

Junhui’s countenance was sad and apologetic as he gave one more look to Minghao before leaving, softly shutting the flat’s door behind him, leaving everyone left in the apartment, including Minghao, very puzzled.

Minghao was confused. Very confused. One moment he was coming home from his job as a dance teacher to young kids to meet his new roommate. The next, he opened the flat door and standing next to Mingyu was a shorter man that he hoped was their new roommate because the only other option was a face to familiar and not well enough forgotten. Minghao hadn’t seen Jun since that night three years ago back in China. It was after that night that Minghao decided that if he never had to see Jun again he would die that happiest man. Then all of the sudden he and Jun were arguing again, almost as heated as the insults and words said that night that took place so many years ago. And just as sudden as it started it stopped and Jun gave him a look of apology. But there was something else in that look that Minghao had come to know and never forgot, Jun had so many words he had wanted to say after Wonwoo stopped him and deep down Minghao know that weren’t going to be filled with poison. And nothing scared Minghao more than the pretty words left unsaid by Junhui.

Minghao took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, his chest caving as he exhaled. He heard a knock on his door as Mingyu entered, taking a break from helping Wonwoo unpack.

“Do you want to tell me?” Mingyu asked, his voice gentle and caring as he came to sit next to Minghao.

“No,” Minghao answered, resting his head on the older's shoulder.

“Are you sure about that?’ Mingyu asked, his voice a little more hesitant than before.

“Nooo,” Minghao whined, burying his face deeper into Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Do you think you could tell me how you know Jun later?” Mingyu questioned.

“Maybe.”

“Our new roommate is hot,” Mingyu stated.

“I guess,” Minghao responded, looking up at Mingyu’s eyes that were staring at Minghao’s semi-dirty floor. Mingyu face would’ve looked blank to most people but Minghao was strangely good at reading people and could detect the emotions that Mingyu was trying so hard to repress.

Good god.

Mingyu had known he man for half an hour and had already fallen for the smaller boy. But he was trying so hard to ignore the feeling that were creeping into his heart.

Just like Minghao.

Because Wen Junhui's smile was toxic, and Xu Minghao didn’t want to be poisoned again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this lame excuse of a fic. This still is my first fic so please bear with me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit. I will be able to update faster now. I have this week off before I start my next sport.
> 
> I hope this wasn't as bad as I think it is. I do hope you are having a nice day and if you aren't then just time we have ten HOUR TILL TEEN,AGE COMES OUT!!!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu, who didn’t want to go through the hassle of finding a new roommate because his new one died, decided to check on Wonwoo to make sure he was alive. Mingyu knock on the door once and when he didn’t get an answer opened the door, fearing that he would see Wonwoo’s dead body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TEEN, AGE IS AS LIT AS THOSe CANDLES. I LIVE ONCE AGAIN BECAUSE OF CLAP.

Jun was on autopilot. He was mindlessly making each drink that the customers’ ordered. After all, he had worked at the coffee shop for a whole year, so making each of the drinks had become second nature, along with taking orders from regulars that the small coffee shop sees everyday. Making even the most complicated drinks have become muscle memory at this point. Jun was working the morning shift today with Jihoon and neither of them have said a word to each other apart from the hello when they both arrived. Jihoon wouldn’t start a conversation, just take part in one already started. Since Jun didn’t feel like talking no conversion was started.

He set a customer's drink on the counter and went to the resistor to take the next order. “What can I get for you today?’ Jun droned, without even looking up to meet their eyes.

“Americano,” the customer said. But they weren’t a normal customer. In fact, Jun knew fro fact that Minghao had never once stepped onto this coffee shop, considering that fact that Jun didn’t even knew he was in _Korea_ until yesterday. Jun’s head shot up and looked the chinese man in the eyes.

 _Well_ _shit_ , Jun thought. He wasn’t planning on dealing with this today.

  
  


All Minghao wanted was a cup of _god damned coffee_ and he got _this._ He had decided to try a new coffee shop since he had heard good things about the place and he got _this_ . _THIS?!_ Unbelievable.

He thought the barista's form looked familiar, but Minghao couldn’t see their face so he hadn’t know it was Junhui working. If he had known Jun would be working then he would’ve politely avoided this entire building. Minghao was going to have to try a lot harder if he wanted to avoid seeing the older.

“What size?” Junhui said with a bit of unreadable emotion in his voice. He was a complete void of any feeling, in his voice, eyes and his face. Just blank. Not even Minghao could find a spark of feeling in the depths of Jun’s beautiful dark eyes.

Minghao opened his mouth to speak but found it increasingly hard to do so. He broke eye contact with the older murmured in a timid voice, “Small.”

“That will be three-fifty,” Jun replied after punching some numbers in mindlessly in on the register.  

Minghao handed Junhui cash that he had lying around in his wallet for too long. Jun put the cash in the register and sorted out Minghao’s change, just a few coins. Jun then slid the change over to Minghao on the counter, avoiding having to touch the younger’s hands. Minghao had mixed emotions about that action.

“That will be right out,” Jun said before he walked away to go make his drink. Minghao moved away, so that the next person in line could be helped by the other worker, a small man with black hair, a soft face and eyes that looked almost sharp and small. Minghao awkwardly stood and waited for his coffee to be done. How is it that he didn’t see Jun for over three years and then all of the sudden he sees him not once, but TWICE in the span of two day? Why was the universe so cruel to him? Why?

Three years ago on _The Night_ Minghao had told Jun that he never wanted to see the other again and he had meant it. It, to this day, is one of the most truthful statements that he has ever spoken aloud. What Jun had done was unforgivable, maybe Minghao had been at fault just a little bit too, but simply thinking about the events that took place that cold, dark, rainy, spring night makes Minghao’s stomach turn. Minghao was pulled out of his thoughts when Jun called his name, announcing that his coffee was finished.

Minghao gave a small thank you before exiting the small coffee shop with the intent of never returning.

  
  
  


Hansol was annoyed. Not just annoyed, but angry. He had never met his neighbors in person, all Hansol knew was that there was two of them and they were LOUD. At times Hansol was impressed with how loud only two people could get. But today Hansol was less than impressed. It was eight in the morning and Hansol had been _SLEEPING_ and now he was _AWAKE_ and _ANGRY BECAUSE HE LIKES TO SLEEP._ They were being louder than normal too. Hansol doesn’t get many opportunities to sleep in and so today was going to be special. He was going to wake up at eleven in the morning, get food and sit around the rest of the day with his cat, Bora, and do nothing all day. It was going to be one of the best days of his life BUT THAT ISN’T GOING TO HAPPEN ANYMORE. Bora jumped onto his small bed, meowing, showing her discontent was just as great as Hansol’s own.

Hansol was going to Pledis University on a full ride. Both for his academics and his place on the swim team, along with various scholarship he won during high school. On top of all the school work and swim practices he had a part time job as a waiter at a fancy restaurant that payed for his apartment. Hansol was a very busy man and had purposely planned everything out so that he could have this day off.

Hansol rolled out of bed, shoving Bora aside, who gave him a disgruntled meow in response. He quickly brushed his teeth and put on clothes and shoes and meandered out of his apartment and down the hallway to the door adjacent to his. The noise was even louder with only a door to muffle it. Hansol gave three short knocks on the door and hushed talking began.

The apartment door suddenly opens revealing a man about Hansol’s age with round cheeks and pretty dark eyes. He was beautiful and cute at the same time. His had an annoyed look of confusion that somewhat marred his beauty. “Who are you?” the boy questioned, voice board.

“Your neighbor who would like some peace and quiet. I get one day out of the year where I get to do NOTHING! Not to be rude but shut up and let me sleep,” Hansol was raising his voice by the end and felt bad because the poor boy who answered the door looked scared by his sudden outburst.

“Sorry,” his neighbor said, voice small.

“Who’s at the door Seungkwan?” A tall making with a smiling enveloping his whole face called out as he ran up to where his neighbor, Seungkwan, stood.

“Sorry to disturb you, I wanted to sleep in but you were all being very loud. Be loud any day of the year but this one please,” Hansol answered to the unasked question the taller man had. He felt bad to telling them to be quiet but one day was all he asked. WAS THAT _SO HARD_?

“Sorry. You can come in if you would like. That way you can be part of the noise, not affected by it,” the man offered.

The logic seemed pretty sound to Hansol so he shrugged and walked into the apartment.

  
  
  


Mingyu was worried. Wonwoo had come out once this morning to eat breakfast, drink a cup of coffee that he made. Then he said a goodbye and took another cup of coffee back to his room. It was three in the afternoon and he hadn’t seen him leave his room once. He had had to deal with Minghao, who still wouldn’t saying anything about Jun, but was still shaken after he had seen him this morning. But now Minghao is curled up in all of his blankets watching netflix on his computer. He looked kind of like a human burrito but Mingyu highly doubted he would taste like one. But at least he would emerge from his hibernation once in awhile to the main room where Mingyu was working a paper. It was like they didn’t have a third roommate.

Wonwoo hadn’t even gone to the restroom once.

Mingyu, who didn’t want to go through the hassle of finding a new roommate because his new one died, decided to check on Wonwoo to make sure he was alive. Mingyu knock on the door once and when he didn’t get an answer opened the door, fearing that he would see Wonwoo’s dead body.

But Mingyu saw the last thing he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to start to see how this is going to turn out. I have a another chapter and changed the summery because the other one sucked. It feels so wired to have free time. 
> 
> I am going to start to introduce more of the characters to the story and just trying new things. I only in high school whilst I have been on (and gotten lost on) a collage campus for swim camps and meets as well as a few things for running but otherwise I don't have the best idea of thing work so if something seems off just yell at me in the comments so I can fix it. 
> 
> I have already started on chapter four and look forward to writing more of this. 
> 
> Thank you so much, from the bottom of my heart, for reading this. It really means a lot to me, to say the least.


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What were you doing?” Mingyu said, his voice was laced with fake boredom and annoyance. 
> 
> “I’m so glad you asked,” Wonwoo replied, excitement that Mingyu couldn’t tell if it was fake or not infecting his deep voice. “I was learning how to lie like a rug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. 
> 
> I know that it has been a long time but I have been busier than I expected and didn't have a lot of free time to write but heres another crappy chapter that is actually important to the plot. I hope you enjoy (at least a little bit) and have a wonderful day (or night). :)

This was different. But it was definitely better than Wonwoo corpse. 

Wonwoo was lying on his floor, his dark eyes were open staring at the ceiling. But what Wonwoo was doing wasn’t the odd part. On his bed sat an open laptop, with an open document showing on the screen, the words to small for Mingyu to make out from where he was standing. By the laptop there were paper with scribbled notes, for what Mingyu didn’t know. There was also a picture of a rug by the computer. 

Wonwoo looked like a starfish, all of his limbs spread out as he just _ laid _ there. 

“What are you doing?” Mingyu asked.

Immediately Wonwoo jumped, he obviously hadn’t notice that Mingyu entered his room until he spoke. “You scared me,” Wonwoo replied, voice deep, not answering Mingyu question. 

Wonwoo sat up, looking like he just woke up, even though he hadn’t been asleep. His eyes were glazed and blank, not meeting Mingyu’s own curious eyes. 

“Can I ask what you were doing?” Mingyu questioned.

“Go for it, “ Wonwoo said back, smirking as he meet Mingyu’s eyes, now a hint of amusement in his dark ones. Mingyu just rolled his eyes at the smartass comment.

“What were you doing?” Mingyu said, his voice was laced with fake boredom and annoyance. 

“I’m so glad you asked,” Wonwoo replied, excitement that Mingyu couldn’t tell if it was fake or not infecting his deep voice. “I was learning how to lie like a rug.”

“Why?!” Mingyu genuinely wanted to know.

“We had an assignment in my writing class to write a story from an object's point of view. Everyone in the class was assigned an object and I got a rug. So, you see-”

“I do see. It’s one of best qualities,” Mingyu interrupted. He just couldn’t help himself. 

Wonwoo glared the continued with his story, “I got a rug as my object. So this morning, after I woke up and ate my food, I came in here and started to write. Everything was going swimmingly for the first couple paragraphs then I just couldn’t _ think _ like the rug. So, for the past four hours I have been laying here,  _ becoming _ the rug,” Out of all the things Wonwoo could’ve said, that wasn’t what Mingyu thought he would hear. 

“Didn’t you, like, get hungry? Or thirsty?’ Mingyu asked, he was very curious at this point.

“I considered that to be part of the experience,” Wonwoo answered, completely honest. Now an ounce of sarcasm was in his voice. “I think I want food, and to go to the bathroom.”

“Whatever you say, hyung,” Mingyu respond as Wonwoo stood up and stretched his long limbs. He ambled over to his bed, shutting his laptop screen and grabbing a couple of papers. Mingyu backed out of Wonwoo’s room and into the hallway, Wonwoo following him. As the two walked past Minghao’s open door he looked up from whatever he had been watching on his computer. 

“It lives,” Minghao said, looking straight at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo huffed a laugh and nodded at Minghao, not phased by the sarcastic words.

  
  


After Wonwoo went to the bathroom he sat down at the kitchen table next to Mingyu. The younger had made him some ramen to eat, since he hadn’t had food in a couple hours and missed lunch. It was perfect and Wonwoo ate it quickly, hungry from his earlier activities. 

“Thanks for the food, Mingyu.” Wonwoo spoke with food in his mouth still, as he shoved more in. 

“No problem hyung,” Mingyu answered, laughing at Wonwoo as he somehow put  _ more _ food in his mouth. It was impressive, really. The thin boy looked adorable, like a hamster. 

Wonwoo paused for a moment, and looked of alarm passing over his otherwise smiling face. 

“You can’t chew, can you hyung?” Mingyu asked, amusement in his question. 

Wonwoo looked embarrassed as he shook his head back and forth, he set his chopsticks down and tried his best to chew. After a couple minutes of Wonwoo struggling and Mingyu laughing so hard at him he could no longer breathe Wonwoo finally was able to swallow all of the food in his mouth. 

“Stop laughing,” Wonwoo pouted at Mingyu who only laughed harder. 

Mingyu’s breathing was labored as he finally calmed as Wonwoo finished the rest of his food in small bites. 

Soon an easy conversation fell into place between the two, as if they had known each other for much longer than a day. They both sat and talked for the longest time, laughing like old friends and Wonwoo was so happy that he had found the listing online. 

His phone buzzed as he received a text from Jun.

 

**Moon Jun:** pls come ove im sad

**Moon Jun:** over*

**Woowoo:** be there in a bit

 

“I have to leave,” Wonwoo told MIngyu, it was said in an apologetic tone. Jun wasn’t someone who normally asked for help, so whenever he did Wonwoo knew something was wrong. Wonwoo was also quite curious as to why he he and Minghao hated each other so much. Jun had never even mentioned a Minghao before.

“Whyyyy?” Mingyu whined at Wonwoo, he was giving Wonwoo what could only be described as puppy dog eyes. If any god was listening Wonwoo needed help if he was going to resist _those._ Mingyu had better puppy eyes than an _actual_ puppy. 

“Jun needs me,” Wonwoo answered, breaking his eye contact with Mingyu. He could not face the kicked puppy look and survive. 

“That doesn’t mean you have to help him, hyung,” Mingyu said it as if was the most obvious thing in the universe. Like he was saying that grass is green, the sky is blue and food is good. 

“Jun never asks for help, so when he does everyone has to help him because he really needs it,” Wonwoo explained. He knew that Mingyu and Jun had never properly meet, but he shared this about him anyway.

Mingyu nodded, he still had a kicked puppy look but now he understood. 

Wonwoo sat up and left the apartment.

  
  
  


Minghao turned off his show as he listened closely to what Wonwoo was saying. As he told Mingyu something Minghao already knew. Jun was stubborn and when he broke down and asked for help something was very wrong. Minghao wondered what could be wrong. Not that it mattered to Minghao. It definitely didn’t matter to Minghao. 

The door closed as Wonwoo left and not even a second later Mingyu meandered into Minghao’s room, making room for himself on Minghao’s bed. Minghao was disgruntled as Mingyu snuggled up close to him.

“I have a personal bubble that need respecting, hyung,” Minghao told the older as he playfully shoved him aside. In truth Minghao just didn't want to be questioned. Too bad for Minghao.

“Tell meeee,” Mingyu whined at Minghao. Minghao understood why he wanted to know so bad. If Minghao was in Mingyu shoes He would be relentless in his quest to hear the truth. Minghao was extremely conflicted on whether or not to tell Mingyu. He knew he should, and that he would have to at some point, but that didn’t mean it has to be _ now.  _

When Minghao didn’t meet Mingyu eyes he tried a different approach. 

“How long ago did this happen?” Mingyu asked in a soft tone of voice. 

“Three years ago,” Minghao answered. Maybe if he told Mingyu just a little bit he would stop asking and Minghao could wait to tell him until he was ready to share?

“How long have you known Jun?”  Mingyu continued asking Minghao small, easy questions.

“Since I was twelve,” Minghao mumbled, “but I haven’t seen him in three years.”

“Is that all you’re going to tell me?” Mingyu asked.

“Yeah,” Minghao answered, closing his eyes. 

Sleeping was so much easier than being awake. The whole world disappeared and Minghao could forget. 

He just wanted to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am kind of losing motivation to write this fic. I havent gotten much feedback since starting and I dont know weather or not people are enjoying it. Please leave a comment. Tell me something I did wrong, something I could improve on or if something doesnt make sense just know his hasnt been editied. Please give me some feedback even if its just a lame simley face :)
> 
> I am starting to give just a little more info on what went down on the night.
> 
> If that still doesnt work message me on my tumblr (its a shitshow) @elenorekarat 
> 
> :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Good morning,” Wonwoo greeted Mingyu, who was pulled out his deep thoughts.
> 
> “Morning,” Mingyu replied. His voice was monotone, even to his own ears. 
> 
> “I see you’re not a morning person,” Wonwoo remarked cheerfully and Mingyu glared at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This only took me day to write FREE TIME HAS FOUND ME!
> 
> Hope you enjoy ;)
> 
> It includes feels™
> 
> Or at least I hope (at least i tried)
> 
> ALSO THIS GOT LIKE 700 HIT HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! Thank you so much for reading my crappy writing(⌒▽⌒)

Wonwoo arrived at Jun’s apartment that he shared and knocked on the door, which was opened so suddenly that Wonwoo jumped. Seungcheol opened the door, intimately ushering Wonwoo in the small and familiar apartment.

Technically only Jun and Seungcheol lived together but most of the time Jihoon was with them. Jihoon has his own place to live, paid rent and had a roommate. Granted, Wonwoo had never met this roommate. Once Wonwoo asked Jihoon what his roommate’s name was and Jihoon just shrugged and said he didn’t remember. This wouldn’t have been a problem if it had not been for the fact that Jihoon had lived there for an entire year. Both Jihoon and his roommate used each other for the money the other provided. Wonwoo remembered when he went to go pick Jihoon up (for what Wonwoo doesn’t remember) and he saw Jihoon’s roommate. They simply make eye contact before the man skulked back into the other room in the flat.

Wonwoo ambled into the flat and Seung persistently pushed him towards Jun’s room. Before Seungcheol pushed him past the closed door he turned Wonwoo around and brought their faces close together and he ordered Wonwoo, “ _Do something_.”

Wonwoo gave Seungcheol a curt nod before he entered Jun’s room with a soft knock on the door. He quietly shut the door behind him as he took in the scene in front of him.

It wasn’t much.

The room was dark, no light was on, with some light streaming in through the window. It was messy and Jun was on his bed, curled up like a human blob under a vast plethora of blankets and duvets. The blanket on the top of Jun’s heap was a neutral tone and his purple hair contrasted brightly with the brown tone.

Jun himself looked blank. He was staring at the home screen of his phone very intently, anticipating something.

“Junhui,” Wonwoo murmured.

Jun’s purple head shoot up, eyebrows raised. The mound shifted as Jun moved and nodded at Wonwoo, silently beckoning him to come forward and sit by Jun. Wonwoo followed the simple instructions.

“What’s wrong?” Wonwoo asked, sonorous voice apprehensive.

“I thought I was never going to have to see him again.” Jun sighed and moved to accommodate Wonwoo.

“Minghao?” Wonwoo asked.

“Minghao,” Jun answered, hiding his face in the duvets.

“Why?”

“Because I told him I never wanted to see him again and that I would hate him till the day I die. Even death I would find a way to hate him,” Jun answered, eyes still shying away from Wonwoo’s own. “But I lied. I could never hate him. But I think he really does hate me.”

Wonwoo had known Jun for three years and could hear the pain in the latter’s voice.

Wonwoo noticed something within the first year of their friendship, Jun never dated, or even attempted to date people. Jun would take people home for a night, sleep with them, and then never mention them ever again. Never once did Jun go on a date, and he would  always turn down the offers he got. Wonwoo decided not to question him about it back when he origionally noticed. He knew that if Jun wanted him to know why then he would tell him when he was ready.

Jun finally rose up to meet his dark eyes with Wonwoo’s own. He held the stare for a couple seconds before he broke down crying.

Tears streamed down Junhui’s face as sobs began to rock his body. Wonwoo had never seen Jun in so much _pain_. “I s-still love him s-so so much,” Jun stuttered as he weeped harder. Wonwoo rapped him a tight hug as sobs racked his frame harder. There was so much pain within every sob Junhui emitted; the pain of lost love and feeling that had been bottled up for years being released. As Jun continued to bawl as he kept repeating that he still was in love with Minghao.

So Wonwoo healed the broken man as he cried; he sounded like a broken record, repeating the same phrase over and over till sleep finally took him.

“ _I still love him._ ”

  
  
  


Hansol squatted down to look over the practice before he jumped in the pool. Warm-up was the same as always but the rest of the practice looked terrible. Two hours every morning devoted to swimming miles in the pool seemed like a poor life choice looking back. Later the he would come back for an hour to get more miles in before the day's end. Hansol knew that today would be hard but did that mean it had to be _this_ hard?

Hansol shrugged, putting his goggles on as he jumped in the _freezing_ pool. Getting in was inevitable, but at least he wasn’t late. If he was late he had to get The Punishment ™, and that was the _last_ thing Hansol wanted to do. He had to do The Punishment™ one of the first days of practice along with a couple other swimmers and the next day Hansol was so sore he though all of his limbs were going to fall off.

Hansol’s strokes were graceful and perfectly executed as he moved through the water. His mind began to wander to his day yesterday.

His neighbors were fun and lively. Hansol had a much better day than he would’ve had if he’d simply sat around and done nothing, talking like a madman to Bora as she judged him. Soonyoung and Seokmin were both bright and smiling, laughing their way through the day. Making jokes and jumping around, each of them had boundless energy.

Hansol did another flip turn as his mind transferred over to Seungkwan. The man had been quieter than the others at first, watching Hansol’s intently. As the day went on he warmed up began to show his true colors. By the end of the day Hansol had made three new friend and a batch of damn good cookies (Hansol ate five in three minutes).

All throughout practice Hansol thought about Seungkwan, those cookies they made, and air. Hansol wasn’t quite sure why he kept thinking about the shorter boy.

Hansol’s mind was traitorous till the end of practice as thoughts of Seungkwan and his beautiful smile infected his thoughts.

  
  
  


Mingyu ate his breakfast in silence. Minghao had already left for class or his job or something, Mingyu didn’t know and was too tired to care. Mingyu didn’t even know if Wonwoo had even come home last night. Wonwoo could have been kidnapped or murdered and Mingyu wouldn't know.

Mingyu shook his head at his own imagination.

As Mingyu shoved more food in his mouth his imagination lead him to making up absurd possibilities to what could’ve happened three years ago between Jun and Minghao. It wasn’t a topic he like to think about. What could’ve possibly happened to make two people hate each other so much. Especially Minghao, who generally was easy-going and was nice to everyone. Unless he was Thughao. Mingyu was certain that any monster or sane man would run very fast away from Thughao.

But Junhui had been able to release Thughao in a matter of seconds.

That scared kinda Mingyu.

Minghao didn’t get mad like that very often, and when he did it took a lot of effort, hours of annoying him and a bad day to make Thughao come out to play. Not that anyone would EVER want Thughao to come out.

Some people who didn’t know Minghao would say he could be mean but they didn’t understand him. Minghao would often make mean or aggressive or sometimes even threatening comment towards people, but he never meant any of them. Minghao was a very caring person, always looking out for others before himself. He would never hurt someone unless that person _really_ deserved it.

“Good morning,” Wonwoo greeted Mingyu, who was pulled out his deep thoughts.

“Morning,” Mingyu replied. His voice was monotone, even to his own ears.

“I see you’re not a morning person,” Wonwoo remarked cheerfully and Mingyu glared at him.

Neither of them said and words after that, Wonwoo letting Mingyu fully wake up.

Mingyu thought once more about Thughao and just how easily Junhui brought him to the surface. But Jun didn’t shy away from Thughao, he challenged him even. After two years of knowing Minghao Mingyu still hide from Minghao when he was really mad. But who could blame him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still dont know if im getting the write feeling across with my words. Like the words I need to perfectly describe things are just... missing. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it
> 
> Im going to be honest the next chapter will probably NOT come out this fast but who knows?
> 
> Please give me some feedback on the story
> 
> I know that most of these chapters are short but the thingy im used to type them one cant handle very long documents very well. It take FOREVER (look at me being over dramatic AGAIN) to load and I'm an impatient person so... they are always going to be less than three thousand words probably. I have a different document for each chapter because it take to long to load.
> 
> *wonwoo voice* hAvE A BeaUTiFuL DaY


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jun took a deep breath and walked into the building and up the steeps until he stationed himself in front of Wonwoo’s door. He gave three small knocks to announce his presence. Shortly after the door was opened by the tall man Jun knew to be Mingyu, who looked slightly confused.
> 
> “Why are you here, hyung?” Mingyu asked, he sounded kind of disgusted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****MENTIONS OF A CULT***** 
> 
> Granted it is a fake cult but i thought that maybe I should say something regardless. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took awhile to update but I have been vert busy with swim and track and on Friday I spent the whole day at a state football game. But I'm sick right now so I have free time. Is it sad that I only have free time when Im sick, or do other people experience this phenomenon.

The week breezed by for quickly everyone. No matter how hard they tried neither Mingyu nor Wonwoo got anymore information out of either of Jun or Minghao. Both were quiet and closed, not letting a word slip about each other after they confessed the smallest of details to their friends. Wonwoo and Mingyu didn’t know the other knew anything about it, and neither of them mentioned it.

They slowly started to learn more and more about each other, everyone becoming good friends.

Minghao and Jun did a good at trying to avoid each other, which was hard, considering they never knew what the other was doing. But for the whole week they didn’t see each other, and both were happy about it.

Jun sighed as his dramatic literature class ended. He was studying as theatre major and this was a required course for him to take. It wasn’t boring but it wasn’t all that exciting either.

Shuffling out of the lecture hall with the rest of the students, Jun got lost in his thoughts. It was Friday and Jun wanted to _do_ something _fun_. Jun started to walk to Wonwoo’s flat, wondering what he was doing. He was probably holed up in his room writing, never seeing daylight. Jun knew for a fact that he was already done with his class because he always signed up for morning ones so that they would be out of the way for the day. Jun wishes he could do that. He had to sign up for later classes because he has always sleep through his alarm. Jun not only sleeps through his alarm, he has dreams that is awake and getting ready. If he signed up for morning classes then he would miss all of them.

Soon enough Junhui was pulled out of his thought as he arrived at the building that Wonwoo lived in. As much as he hoped Minghao wasn’t home, Jun knew there was a strong possibility that he was there.

It would be okay.

It would _have_ to be okay.

Jun was just going to have to get over it.

Jun took a deep breath and walked into the building and up the steeps until he stationed himself in front of Wonwoo’s door. He gave three small knocks to announce his presence. Shortly after the door was opened by the tall man Jun knew to be Mingyu, who looked slightly confused.

“Why are you here, hyung?” Mingyu asked, he sounded kind of disgusted.

“I came to speak to Wonwoo, sorry for interrupting whatever you’d been doing,” Jun answered, her voice sound cold and bored to his own ears. Jun didn’t for it come out that way, it just kind of _happened._

Mingyu just nodded and stepped aside, letting Jun stride past him into the apartment and to Wonwoo’s room.

Wonwoo right where Jun expected him to be.

Curled up on his bed, notes scared everywhere as he furiously typed on his computer. He jumped up as Jun slammed to door open.

“ _Why would you do that?_ ” Wonwoo asked, exasperated. “I think I just had a heart attack.” 

Jun laughed and walked over and sat on the end of bed. Wonwoo’s eyebrows were raised and he still looked startled. He hair was messy and he had round glasses on his face made him look like a nerd. Jun felt the need to express this observation.

“You look like such a nerd,” Jun laughed as Wonwoo pouted.

“You look like a corn chip and satan had a child,” Wonwoo insulted.

Jun could only laugh.

Wonwoo gathered up his notes and papers and shut his laptop until his area was semi-clean. He sat beside Jun and asked he he was here.

“I wanted to do something _fun_. I’ve been moping all week and now I’ve decided to stop being mopey because that wasn’t that fun. I don’t enjoy feeling bad for myself and I can’t hide forever, so I’m here and I want to go out and do something,” Jun finished the statement in a whisper, but not weakly. Wonwoo nodded the whole time, completely understanding what Jun wanted and needed.

Jun face brightened before he said, “Plus, I found the pizza place that we should try out.”

“I’m down-” Wonwoo started to say before he was interrupted.

“Did I hear food?” Mingyu asked as he peaked his head through the door.

The three of them laughed together at Mingyu sudden intrusion. Soon they all decide to go out together and get food, this included Minghao and Jun was at once thankful and weary of that. Jun desperately wanted to have a good night and hoped so bad that everyone would just have a peaceful and happy night. Jun also wanted to become friend with Minghao, or at the very least, not a person that you get angry at just for existing.

After an hour of the three of them talking Minghao came home from class, completely unaware of what he had been promised to do. “Heeelllo?” He called out.

Mingyu whispered something that Jun didn’t catch and then counted to three on his fingers and suddenly him and Wonwoo bot called a ‘heeelllo’ together to Minghao. When they were done the both scowled at Jun.

Jun put his hands up in defence, “Hey, I didn’t hear what you had said.”

The three of them laughed as Minghao popped his head in the room, much like Mingyu had earlier, and surveyed the room. Meanwhile Jun surveyed Minghao.

He was slightly sweaty and he looked almost out of breath, like he had just come from an intense workout. Now as Jun really studied him, he saw how skinny he was. Minghao had always been very naturally thin, but he was even thinner than normal, at least from what Jun remembered. His clothes were hanging loosely off his shoulders. Minghao had a confused look on his face as he carefully looked over everything and everyone in the room. Minghao nodded once before he disappeared and shut the door.

“Where’s he going?” Jun asked, a bit apprehensively.

“Probably the shower. He just got done with dance practice,” Mingyu asked for him.

Jun and Wonwoo meet eyes and had a silent conversation. Wonwoo knew what Jun was doing and why he was doing it. From the look on Wonwoo’s face he thought that Jun was stupid.

For once, Jun couldn’t blame him.

  
  
  


Minghao waltzed out of the quick shower he took and got dressed before he went back down to Wonwoo’s room, curiosity always getting the better of him. He knocked on the door before he barged in, disrupting whatever had been going before.

Minghao purposely avoided Jun’s eye contact as he sat down next to Mingyu and Wonwoo. “Yay, you here now,” Mingyu droned, he couldn’t have sound more bored if he tried.

Minghao matched Mingyu glare as he replied, “I wish I wasn’t.”

The two of them laughed, Wonwoo joining in and eventually Junhui did too.

“May I ask why you are all gathered here like you are holding a secret cult meeting?” Minghao questioned, looking Wonwoo in the eyes.

“You may not,” Wonwoo deadpanned back at him. “The cult is a secret that is not shared with outsiders.” Wonwoo looked so serious Minghao was starting to question if he was.

“YoU JusT TaLkeD AbOuT iT!” Jun yelled as he waved his hands in the air, exasperated. “To aN OuTsIdEr!”

When everyone started laughing at Jun’s convincing performance Minghao joined in despite himself as well. It felt almost natural to laugh with Jun and everyone. Jun had the same smile on his face that he had that last night as he told Minghao his news. Minghao remembered as that smile fell and eventually turned into an expression of anger and hate. Minghao stopped laughing as he thought about all the promises Jun broke that night and the one he made. Minghao wasn’t smiling anymore as he noticed all the laughter in the room was quelled after Mingyu started to speak.

“We’re not in a cult or holding a meeting, but if we did make a cult I want to be the leader. We were talking about that fact that you coming to go eat pizza with us tonight,” Mingyu elaborated.

“Fine with me,” Minghao shrugged, sitting down next to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo and Mingyu changed a glance, Minghao noticed. The Wonwoo leaned over and situated his face in the crook where Minghao’s neck and shoulder and took a big breath, sniffing Minghao. Minghao flinched and quickly moved away from Wonwoo, who didn’t have a single emotion on his face. “What the hell?!”  Minghao excliamed.

“You know,” Wonwoo started. “You smell different when you're awake.”

Mingyu burst out laughing after Minghao gave an incredulous look to Wonwoo for a couple seconds. Soon they were all laughing.

  
  


The four of them waltzed into the pizza place and were lead to a table and given menus to look at. Once they decided on one large pizza and a smaller one that Minghao wanted, claiming that he would eat it all. Jun was sitting next Mingyu and across from him was Wonwoo. Diagonal to Jun was Minghao who still hadn’t made eye contact with Jun since arriving.

The talk was easy, everyone chiming in with their own input to the conversation. Soon enough their pizza came. The smaller one was set on the table in front Minghao, who excitedly took three pieces out of the eight to start out. The rest of them grabbed a few pieces from the larger one. They talked as they ate, except for Minghao, who was practically inhaling his pizza. By the time Jun had eaten his three, Minghao had had six of the smaller sliced.

“It amazes me every time. I wonder where it goes?” Wonwoo wondered out loud, as he too finished the two slices of pizza he had.

Minghao shrugged and continued eating happily. Mingyu reached across the table to grab the last slice of Minghao’s pizza, only to find his hand being slapped away. Minghao glared at him. “No.”

Mingyu pouted, but was ignored by Minghao. “My food.”

After Minghao finished his _entire_ pizza they payed and left, ambling down the now dark streets.

“That was some good food,” Wonwoo commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement as they reached the apartment complex that Jun lived in. Jun waved them goodbye as he he watched them walk along, back to where they lived. Not once the entire time had he and Minghao meet each other’s eyes.

Junhui went to sleep with a ache in his heart and countless thoughts he shouldn’t be thinking littering his brain.

  
  
  


Minghao walked slightly behind Mingyu and Wonwoo, who were starting to act more like a couple with each passing moment. He thought about everything that had happened in the last couple hours. Every word said and every laugh that had sounded. He thought that just maybe he could, at the very least, maybe be nice to Junhui.

Just maybe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I have a friend that gotten into an eating contest with my uncle (who loves to eat) and they were eating the same thing, which was a huge dish and he lost to a girl was was fourteen and around one hundred and fifty pounds lighter than him and he lost. 
> 
> Also I have gone up to people and told them they smell different when they are awake. The reactions are mixed.
> 
> I hope you have a good day please. 
> 
> You are going to start to find out at lot more about what happened the Night. 
> 
> The only reason Minghao looks skinnier to Jun is because he just worksout more now than he did back when he and Jun were together. Just thought I would mention that. 
> 
> Smile and laugh as hard as was when I was writing this :):):):):):):):):):)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol and Chan were sitting on his couch as they started the fifth Harry Potter movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it took me over a week an a half to update this. It had been a very bust week with exams coming up next week, swim practice in the morning, swim meets at night, track practice on that days that swim is held in the morning. My free time is increasingly limited as the semester's end approaches. I could even work on this Monday night because my sister dropped a twenty pound weight on my fingers and it hurts to type.
> 
> I apologize for the wait.

Hansol and Chan were sitting on his couch as they started the fifth Harry Potter movie, two empty pizza boxes on the coffee table and a large bowl that used to have popcorn in it, but now only had bits of salt. They had both gotten done with their classes by midday, and Hansol only had one swim practice that morning, so naturally, they decided to see how many Harry Potter movies they could watch before one of them fell asleep. They were both nine hours strong, with a few bathroom breaks. Hansol was starting to think he wanted coffee, but then he would lose, and he didn’t want to lose. Chan turned the already loud movie up, so he could hear better. 

They sat there for another thirty minutes before there was a knock on the door. The two looked at each other, confused.

“Did you order more pizza?” Chan asked.

“No, but that’s a good idea now that you mention it,” Hansol replied.

The knock sounded again and they both looked at each other. 

“Go answer it Chan,” Hansol ordered.

“Why do I have to answer it hyung?” Chan pouted, as he stood up and went over to the door and opened it. 

Faster than Chan could say something three figures barged in Hansol’s flat. 

While Soonyoung and Seokmin found themselves a place on the floor to sit and watch, checking the pizza boxes to see if there was any left, Seungkwan looked at Chan and asked who he was in a rather accusatory tone. 

“I’m Chan,” he answered, unfazed by Seungkwan’s tone of voice. Chan then shut the door and returned to the place he’d been sitting in beside Hansol. Seungkwan sat down on the other side of Hansol. 

“Wait,” Seungkwan started. “What are we watching again?”

Soonyoung and Seokmin turned around, exasperated by the younger’s comment. “You idiot,” Soonyoung started.

Seokmin continued what his partner was going to say, “We literally came over here because we heard Harry Potter.”

Seungkwan pouted, muttering words under his breath that Chan couldn’t hear. The rest of the people in the room laughed at his problem, including Chan, whom didn’t even know Seungkwan. Beside Hansol, everyone in the room was a stranger to Chan. 

They stayed like that for another thirty minutes after explaining the game that Chan and Hansol were playing. Chan got the idea in his head that it would be more fun if they mage the competition bigger, after all, Wonwoo had never lost on a night like this, unless he didn’t like the movie. He shared this idea with Hansol who agreed easily, their other guests nodded. Seokmin apparently wanted to see if he could win against ‘real’ competition he described. So Chan hopped on the group chat telling everyone what was going. 

Soon enough Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Jun were knocking on the door and then let themselves in. 

“Hey!” Hansol exclaimed. “ _ That’s not allowed! _ ” Hansol were pointing at the coffee in each of their hands. 

Jun just took a smug sip of his coffee before sitting on the floor, meanwhile Jihoon drank the last bit of his, throwing it away. “Look. Now it’s not here anymore,” Jihoon teased.

Seungcheol and Jihoon sat on the comfy chair that Hansol had, snuggling close to each other. Chan watched as they exchanged a look that was filled with so much love and happiness, simply from being in the other’s presence. Chan wondered if he’d ever feel that way with someone. He dismissed the thought quickly.

Chan watched as Soonyoung got out his phone and typed out a text Chan couldn’t read from where he sat and sent it. 

At that moment Wonwoo barged in the apartment, a large coffee in hand, two men Chan had never seen before following him, and a furry blanket wrapped around his person. 

“What’s up, losers?” He yelled as he say down next to Jun.

Soon enough the three of them were sitting down and the way everyone was sitting was at an interesting arrangement. On the couch, which had room for one more if they snuggled close, were Seungkwan and Hansol sitting closer together than ‘friend's’ were supposed to, Chan on Hansol’s other side, and an empty space waiting to be filled. Next to them were Seungcheol and Jihoon forgetting to leave room for Jesus on a chair that was only meant for one person. Leaning on the side of the chair on the floor was Soonyoung, Seokmin close to him. Jun was next to Seokmin, pillows behind his back and parts of Wonwoo’s blanket resting on him. Wonwoo had found himself a place right in front of the television, round glasses on, fuzzy blanket wrapped around him as he intently watch the movie. Mingyu, whom Chan only knew because that is what people had called him as he walked in, was sitting closely to Wonwoo with the other stranger Wonwoo brought with him, Minghao, was leaning on Mingyu. 

Chan had notice that he frequently looked over to Jun, expression changing each time. Sometimes it just looked confused, others it was the scariest glare Chan had ever seen in his life, and one time it was a wistful look. 

Jun didn’t notice though. It was as if he was avoiding looking that way.

But Chan noticed how every so often Junhui would quickly glance over, eyes filled with an emotion he hadn’t seen in Jun eyes before. 

Chan couldn’t decide if it was intense sadness or longing. 

Later, when the movie was at an intense part, dramatic music in the background, everyone captivated with the film, the door burst open. It slammed and everyone jumped as two strangers waltzed in Hansol’s apartment.

“You really should have that door locked. You never know who might come bursting through it,” one of the men yelled, his face was regal, with high cheekbones and almost feminine features. 

“Jeonghan, be nice. You are a guest,” scolded an equally beautiful man in slightly accented Korean. “I’m sorry for you having to deal with him,” the man said, pointing to Jeonghan.

“It’s fine,” Wonwoo answered, still completely entranced by the movie playing in front of him. “Now shut and sit down.”

Jeonghan shrugged and sat down next to Chan, the other man pouted as he saw what Jeonghan did, until quickly relenting and sitting on the man’s lap, much like Seungcheol and Jihoon. 

“You know the rules?” Chan whispered to the strangers.

“Yes,” Jeonghan nodded.

And that was the beginning of the real competition.

Seokmin and Jeonghan were the first to go.

  
  
  
  


Wonwoo pushed his glasses up on his nose as he sighed. He check his phone it the time read 4:37 a.m. and he hadn’t heard anyone move or breath unevenly in thirty minutes, and was just about positive he won once again. The entire time he had had an idea rattling around in his brain. Normally, he would quietly wake everyone up, telling them that he won, but today Wonwoo wanted to try something different.

Slowly and silently Wonwoo shimmied away from Jun and Mingyu, turning around and grabbed the television remote and the metal bowl that had been emptied of it popcorn for awhile now. The sound on the television was already low, so people would fall asleep easier and make the challenge harder. Any bit of semi-loud sound would wake everyone up. 

Taking a deep breathe Wonwoo started banging on the metal bowl with the remote and yelled, “Wake up, sleepy heads. You’ve all lost once again. I have a tally on my phone and this is the seventy-third time you’ve all failed!”

Wonwoo watched in amusement as everyone who had been in a peaceful slumber jumped and glared at him. Hansol was so startled that he banged his head on the wall and Wonwoo almost felt bad. 

Almost.

The two on the couch that Wonwoo learned were Jeonghan and Joshua started arguing as Jeonghan shoved Joshua off his lap, complaining of his ass being bony and his legs having lost all feeling. 

Wonwoo looked over to Seungcheol and Jihoon, who were both only half awake. Jihoon switched which of Seungcheol’s legs he was sitting on, and snuggled back in. 

Even if Hansol was rubbing the back of his head, he and Seungkwan had gotten progressively closer throughout the night. Soonyoung and Seokmin were both annoyed and disgruntled, angry that they were woken up. They both closed their eyes and went back to sleep now that Wonwoo was done announcing his victory. Jun, however, was shooting daggers at Wonwoo.

“Shut up and sleep. No one wants you to make sounds right now,” Jun scolded. His pleasant voice was groggy and rough from sleep. He closed his eyes and returned to the position he’d been in.

Minghao looked so done with his own existence right now, Wonwoo wanted to laugh. Without saying a word Minghao made eye contact, a glare in his dark eyes, flipped him off and closed his eyes again.

Wonwoo looked down as his sleeve was tugged on by a very tired Mingyu. He was pouting and pulling on the elder’s sleeve to sit back down.  _ That boy is going to be the death of him _ , Wonwoo thought, weak in the knees from the kick puppy look Mingyu was serving him. Wonwoo was helpless to the stare of the younger.

So with a sigh he sat down, wrapping his backet around himself and Mingyu. Someone had stolen the remote and shut the television off, so everything was peaceful and serene. Wonwoo snuggled in close to Mingyu, much closer than anyone who is just a friend should, buried his face in the crook of Mingyu’s neck and let sleep finally claim him.

  
  
  
  


Seungkwan was blushing so much he thought his cheeks and ears might be on fire. He’d woken up when Wonwoo had made his scene and found himself pressed up against Hansol, cuddling like the people who were couples. Hansol hadn’t done anything to move positions and after regaining his composure from his hit the the head he snuggled in close to Seungkwan again.

Seungkwan had so many emotions then. He’d had his heartbroken before and he did not want to repeat that, but he couldn’t help but fall for Hansol when he’d first meet him. That first day when they had all hung out together had been so much fun, with all the laughter and smiles but he could feel, as the sun disappeared that night that he had possibly already fallen for the swimmer.

It made Seungkwan giddy. He was happy that just maybe Hansol was feeling the same way. 

It made Seungkwan restless. If he did feel that way what was going to happen?

It made Seungkwan hopeful that maybe he could find someone who really loved him. With all their being and Seungkwan would always return those feelings. He was too much of a hopeless romantic not to fall quickly with everything he had.

But most of all, it scared Seungkwan. He was scared that his heart would be shattered as it once was. Seungkwan was scared that his heartbreak over Hansol would be much worse than the last one. 

After all, that faster you fall, the harder that landing.

  
  
  


Jun woke up when he felt Hansol’s cat snuggle into his lap. Bora gave him a look before curling up and going to sleep in Junhui’s lap. Jun went to sleep with the cat in his lap and woke up to the Bora being stolen from his lap. 

Minghao looked startled as Jun woke up and tried to take the cat back from Minghao’s hands but was not successful as Minghao gave him a smug look and returned to where he was sleeping with the cat. He snuggled into his spot as Jun watched him, the cat still held. Once Minghao was comfortable he set Bora on his lap and started to pet her, since he let go Bora leaped out of his lap and sauntered back Jun’s. 

Minghao glared as Jun gave him a smug look of triumph. The two then went back to sleep, Minghao know it was futile to try to snuggle with the cat, it was inly going to run away. 

As Jun closed his eyes and let his mind wander he thought that, maybe, he was like the cat. He ran away from Minghao when he’d needed Jun. Minghao had had to face those hardships without the person he’d been, not just in love with, but friend's with. 

Instead of sleep coming to claim Jun, guilt did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have exams and have to study because i dont want to fail and so i wont have time to write that often, please understand that i am trying my best to find time to write but i often dont have time to eat and shower so bear with me. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it and i am so blown away by that fact that this has over one thousand hits! LIkE THATS NOT POSSIBLE?!
> 
> Leave me some feedback or suggestions please, it makes my day.
> 
> I hope you are having a great holiday season :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo didn’t move and Mingyu knew he was awake, only pretending to sleep to that he could be left alone. “Do you want to go on a date together hyung?” Mingyu asked, whispering softly, but loud enough for Wonwoo to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. I'm really sorry that it took me over a month to update. I got very sick and am still recovering and I had some major writers block and this chapter sat unfinished for awhile and I really am sorry that it took me so long.

Hansol’s alarm woke everyone up and  _ everyone _ was angry. It was only seven in the morning and everyone would have slept for much longer, but unfortunately Hansol’s alarm was always on full volume and now everyone was awake. Except Jun, who was mumbling something inaudible in his sleep. Everyone glared at Hansol but he put his hands in defence, he had to get up for swim practice. Maybe staying up as late as he had a bad idea but it was too late now. He scrambled off the couch, dashing into his room shoving a towel and swimsuit into his bag. He ran out of his room and into his kitchen area, digging around in his fridge for an apple, not even bothering to wash it before taking a bite. 

“Are you always this rushed?” Hansol heard someone asked. He turned around to find almost everyone staring at him. 

“Yeah,” Hansol answered before he took a bite of his breakfast.

“Where are you going?” Jeonghan asked.

Wonwoo answered for him. “Swim practice. How long is this one?”

“Two and a half hours,” Hansol replied and watched as some people gave him looks of pity. 

“Don’t you always have another one on Saturday nights?” Chan asked and Hansol nodded.

“You’re on the swim team?” Seungkwan looked confused.

“Nope, I just like to go and practice with them,” Hansol smugly answered.

Seungkwan just looked more confused and Hansol laughed at him. “Wish me luck.”

And with that Hansol was out the door and on his way to practice.

  
  
  
  


Minghao watched as Wonwoo shook Jun from whatever dream he’d been having. When they had been together Minghao would remember how Jun would often be late to places because his alarm would never wake him up. Eventually, his mom had to go and shake Jun awake so that he would have time to get ready and be on time for things, like, school and other important functions. Minghao would always make fun of the elder for his problem, but Minghao always envied how easily Jun fell asleep. Minghao would not fall back asleep after he was woken up in the morning, so if there was a thunderstorm at five in the morning how would be awake until he needed to leave for school. 

Thinking about all the times he’d spent with Jun, all of the days they would laugh together, made his chest hurt. He could never have that with him again, Jun hated him and always will. Jun had left him when he needed more than ever, when his life had become a night that would never end. Minghao knows that he will never find a love like the one he’d shared with Jun again, it was something of the past and would never see the light of the present again. 

But Minghao’s traitorous mind wished that it would. It wished that he could share that love with someone again, and his stupid mind wanted it to be Junhui.

“ _ Stop _ ,” Jun wined, hitting Wonwoo. 

Jun reached out his hands and Wonwoo sighed and took them, pulling Junhui up from his sitting position. Jun was pouting and Wonwoo hit his head and Jun hit him back. Minghao smiled at the interaction, remembering when he did those things with Junhui. 

Soon everyone had left and they were all going home, with Junhui in the front seat next to Wonwoo as the drove back to their apartment. Minghao looked out the window into gray skies, it was probably going to rain later. Upon arriving Wonwoo went straight to his room to sleep, tired from his nearly sleepless night. Minghao wondered how late he’d stayed up, he hadn’t checked the time when Wonwoo had woken them all up. Minghao knew he fell asleep around one in the morning, tired from dancing and teaching dance classes and had managed somehow to fall back asleep after Wonwoo woke everyone up, that bastard.

“The funny thing about this competition is that Wonwoo doesn’t stay up late very often. He get sleepy really quickly and will sometimes just leave things so he can go home and sleep. He’s just overly competitive and has to win. So he forces himself to stay awake so he can be winner,” Jun explained absentmindedly. 

Mingyu looked like he was contemplating this new found information. 

Minghao knew how competitive Mingyu could be, always wanting to win. He knew that Mingyu had played many sports and excelled in almost all of them but still always competitive in the simplest of things. But last night was one of the very few times he failed to beat everyone else, must to Minghao’s amusement.

Mingyu leaned over to Minghao’s ear so he could whisper something into Minghao’s ear. “If I get a boyfriend before you become civil, more like friends, with Jun you have to tell me everything that happened between you and Jun. However, if you win then I’ll cook you food for a month. One whole months of fresh, warm dinners,” Mingyu whispered to Minghao, who considered the idea. Mingyu was like a devil on shoulder, cajoling into things he knows he shouldn’t do.

Jun was staring at the pair, his face a mask of indifference, the theater major being put to use. 

“Fine,” Minghao agreed sharply. He wanted food more than he wanted to keep that night a secret. And one month was a lot of food. 

“Good,” Mingyu said. He had a smirk on his face that made Minghao think he was going to lose this from the get-go. “I need to go speak to Wonu quick.”

_ Damn Mingyu. _

Minghao sighed, knowing that he had lost. He’d forgotten just how close Wonwoo and Mingyu were last night. How the two had started to frequently share looks, and look at the other wistfully when they thought no one would notice. Minghao just screwed himself over, driven by the thought of warm, homemade food. 

Damn Mingyu and his smart and well thought out plans.

  
  
  


Mingyu quietly knock on Wonwoo’s door. When he got no response he cracked it open and found the smaller sleeping on his bed, snuggled up under tons of blankets. He looked so cute with his hair sticking up at awkward angles. He looked peaceful and serene and Mingyu just wanted to bottle him up and keep him forever. Too bad they were both humans and couldn’t shrink or live in a jar. 

Mingyu tip-toed over to the bed and sat at the foot of it. He shook Wonwoo awake and watched as his eyes cracked open and he head lifted off the pillow to get a better look at Mingyu. He glared at him and then put his head back on the pillow, closing his eyes, silently telling Mingyu to get out and let him  _ sleep _ . 

Mingyu understood the request, but ignored it and shook him again to make sure he stayed awake. Wonwoo didn’t move and Mingyu knew he was awake, only pretending to sleep to that he could be left alone. “Do you want to go on a date together hyung?” Mingyu asked, whispering softly, but loud enough for Wonwoo to hear. 

Wonwoo’s head shoot up, suddenly completely awake and eyes wide open. He looked confused and scared and excited, while Mingyu was only scared and excited, he related with the elder.

He had been so nervous to act on his feelings, fearing that he would be rejected by the elder. Then things would only be awkward between the two and Mingyu would rather stay friends with Wonwoo than have almost no relationship with him at all. But Mingyu was too damn curious and had to know why Minghao and Jun hate each other, he also needed to man-up, and this fool’s bargain Minghao made with him was the perfect solution to both of his problems. 

“I. . . ah. . . well. . . I mean. . . well,” Wonwoo was stuttering and it was so cute to see him flustered and drowsy from sleep. “Yeah. Yeah, that would be great.”

A wide smile spread on both of their faces as they both finally acknowledged what had been growing between them for the short time they lived together. Mingyu smiled so big his face hurt.

“Can we go later, I just want to sleep now?” Wonwoo pouted.

“Sure,” Mingyu agreed and climbed in the bed next to Wonwoo, both of them falling asleep easily with the other there. 

  
  
  
  


Jun and Minghao both peeled their ear off the door to Wonwoo’s bedroom door, the conversation done between the two people in the room. Then Jun looked down at Minghao and smirked at the younger.

“I ship it,” Jun said in Mandarin to the smaller.

Minghao hit his shoulder, a disapproving look on his face. Jun grabbed his shoulder, his face grimacing in false pain (some of it was real, Minghao could hit hard).

“ Gē,” Minghao scolded. Jun pouted at him and gave Minghao his best puppy look. Jun hearted had fluttered when Minghao called him gē. He hadn’t been called that in so long it it made him feel both homesick and lovesick. He wanted to hear Minghao’s voice call Jun gē every moment of everyday. 

That would never happen. 

Suddenly, Jun wasn’t in a joking mood but put a big smile on his face nonetheless. No need to make everyone else feel down just because he did. 

The two went into the kitchen and went to grab some food to eat. There was nothing to eat that didn’t need prepared, and neither Jun nor Minghao could cook. Jun waltzed over to the fridge and opened the door, revealing a near empty fridge. There were only a few items in it.

“Do none of you keep food in your house?” Jun asked, genuinely curious. He turned around to face Minghao who was now looking at him with a sour face. Jun didn’t know what had made his mood go south but Jun realized just how carefully he should choose his words.

“We do, but maybe you shouldn’t like every place you walk in belongs to you.” Minghao’s voice was full of venom. There would be no more friendly exchanges today, because now Jun was pissed.

“I do not!” Jun argued back, he knew he sounded like a child but at this point he didn’t care. They were both so close and in each other’s faces, ready to fight. Minghao was the first to yell.

“You  _ left! _ You left me, didn’t tell me where you were going and then you sleep with a stranger. Do you know how much that  _ hurts? _ To have the man I’d known since we were kids, the man I fell in  _ love  _ with to leave me! Then break up with me over  _ text, _ then I hear some bitch talking about how you both  _ slept _ with each other right before you left. Do you know how much that hurts?  _  YOU DON’T _ ! You never  _ will,” _ Minghao was screaming at Jun, pointing at him and hitting his chest. “You never will,  _ BECAUSE YOU’RE THE ONE THAT HURT ME!” _

Jun stood frozen. Minghao looked so angry, snarling at Jun as he yelled every grievance he had against Junhui. Jun felt tears well up but he shoved them down. He could cry later. He couldn’t think of words to say.

“I hate you,” Minghao whispered. “Go.” Minghao pointed at the door, beckoning Junhui to leave. 

“ _ Leave _ ,” Minghao growled, nothing but hate in his entire form.

Slowly Jun turned around and went to doorway, feeling Minghao piercing gaze on him the whole time. Once Jun reached the door he turned around to give Minghao one last unreadable look. Jun saw nothing but pure loathing in Minghao’s dark, pretty eyes. His heart shattered. 

Jun quickly open the door, walked out and slammed the door so loudly he scared himself. Too angry to wait for the elevator, Jun rushed down the stairs instead. He violently pushed the doors of the building open and burst outside, finding that it had started raining and he had no way to get home. He checked his phone quickly, only to find that it was dead. So Jun would be walking home in the rain. Perfect. 

_ Fucking perfect. _

He turned and gave one last look back at what he knew was their apartment window and saw Minghao quickly move away from the window.

_ Why can’t you love me? _ Jun thought. 

But Jun already knew the answer so he turned away and began to head home, already drenched with rain. Maybe the rain would hide his tears.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate comments. Like a lot. 
> 
> Good news, that writes block I mentioned erlier is gone now. YAY! And the swim season ends in a couple weeks so I'll have maybe a month of a little bit of extra free time before track starts and my free time gets eaten up again.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this and are having an amazing day. 
> 
> Remember to smile for the fun of it :))))))))))))))))


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao had been lied to. But it was too late to tell him that now. Now Jun wanted to sleep, deal with it later. So Jun turned off the water, put pajamas on, and climbed into bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I'm sorry that I've taken so long to update again, but I got sick again. But I'm mostly better (mostly) so I'll try to keep updating but I can't promise anything. Track season will be starting soon and that means I'll have some late practices and I will be very focused on that bc I would really like to make varsity again and that will require lots of work and lots of sleep. 
> 
> This chapter was rather difficult to write. I really tried to convey the right emotions but I still feel like I didn't get it quite right. But I hope you enjoy regardless. 
> 
> Also Im sorry for jumping pov so many times (i had to add the meanie fluff im weak) but i most of it is in present-jun and past-jun.

Mingyu and Wonwoo exchanged a look after they hear a door slam, Wonwoo assumed that Jun and Minghao had fought and things were not pretty. He couldn’t understand a word of the fight, the whole thing had been in Mandarin, a language Wonwoo was far from fluent in.

“Should we do something?” Mingyu asked.

Wonwoo shook his head. “It’s not our place,” Wonwoo gave as an explanation.

A small smile crept over Mingyu countenance and he leaned down to kiss Wonwoo on the forehead, snuggling a little closer to Wonwoo in the process.

“What?” Wonwoo questioned.

“You may be the kindest human I’ve ever met,” Mingyu said and Wonwoo rolled his eyes.

“I have basic human decency and respect for personal space,” Wonwoo mumurmed in response.

“Shut up.”

“Okay.” Wonwoo closed his eyes and let himself drift off to sleep in Mingyu arms.

  
  
  


Minghao stared angrily at the door that Jun had slammed before slowly and hesitantly creeping over to the window that overlooked the streets. He looked out to find it was pouring rain and almost felt bad for forcing Jun to walk out in it.  The dancer watched Jun burst through the door and into the rain, his clothes instantly soaked.

Jun turned at looked up at Minghao and the dancer looked away as quickly as he could. Minghao sunk down to the floor below the window, running his hand through his hair.

Why was did Minghao have to feel so many feelings?

Minghao ran his hands over his face, only to find tears on his cheeks. He realized he’d been crying, he didn’t know for how long though. He sobbed harder as he thought about that fact that Jun would have no ride home. It was so _hard_ to hate Jun, even after he had done everything to Minghao, it was still so hard to hate him. Especially when he saw him so often. Distance made it easier to trick yourself into feeling something for a person, and Minghao had told himself many times that he hated Jun, that he wouldn’t care where he ended up because he was the worst person. Jun’s shining presence made those statements slowly lose their meaning.

Minghao was confused. He yelled at Jun for no reason, shattering the shaky peace the two had formed over _nothing_. Maybe it had been all of the words he never been able to say before Jun had left finally finding some stupid reason to be yelled?

Minghao was no longer hungry, just tired so he walked to his bedroom and laid his bed, waiting to fall asleep. He didn’t, so Minghao statered at his wall as he thought of all the good times he and Jun had had together, realizing that maybe he wanted them back.

But after today that would never happen.

  
  


Jun opened the door to his flat and shivered, quickly making his way to his room, dripping rainwater all over the floor. Shedding his clothes he got in the shower to get warm, trying his best not to think about a word that Minghao had screamed at him. Jun knew he had messed up. He knew it back then and now but something Minghao had said seemed off to Jun.

As the warm water ran over his body he thought about every word that had came from Minghao. Until he knew.

Minghao had been lied to. But it was too late to tell him that now. Now Jun wanted to sleep, deal with it later. So Jun turned off the water, put pajamas on, and climbed into bed.

  


 

Jun ambled slowly to Minghao’s house, breathing in the late spring air, to tell him the news that Jun had been with-holding for too long. Jun knows that Minghao’s going to angry, but it was the chance of a lifetime and his dream, and there was no way he could pass that up. He knew that leaving right now wasn’t a great idea, especially when Minghao’s father had been getting worse, but he hadn’t gone to doctor yet for some reason, the stubborn man thought he could still fight it off. However, Jun was selfish and had gotten money, lots of it from the place he’d always wanted to go because of their excellent theater program.

Jun had told Minghao none of it though, not wanting to worry him even more than he was or cause him to think about Jun leaving as well. The college was in South Korea and Jun was going o be a long way from home. He would have to leave Minghao behind. Minghao had always told Jun to follow his dreams, but what if dreams lead him away from Minghao?

He knocked on Minghao’s front door, which his mother opened moments later. “He’s in his room, Jun,” the sweet women said, a smile gracing her face.

“Thank you,” Jun replied and began sauntering upstairs into Minghao’s personal cave.

When Jun opened the door Minghao was sitting at his desk, doing his homework and listening to music. Minghao was only a grade below Jun, who would be graduating this year, and had started to look at collages himself. The two had decided it would be best not to tell each other where they were applying so that it wouldn’t influence the other’s decision on where they wanted to go.

Jun silently creeped up to where Minghao was sitting, hunched over his desk. Jun ripped on of Minghao’s earbuds out his ear and then proceeded to blow in his ear.

Minghao flinched away, rubbing his ear and playfully slapped Junhui’s arm (which actually hurt). “Stop it,” Minghao wined, “That wasn’t very nice.”

Jun laughed at how winey the younger was. He hugged Minghao from behind and kissed his cheek sweetly. “I love you, Haohao,” Jun whispered on Minghao cheek. The younger boy blushed, his ears and cheeks becoming red.

Jun stood up and strode over to the bed, where they both sat down. “I have to tell you something,” Junhui mumbled, his voice small. Minghao’s expression falted from bliss to wary when he heard the tone of Jun’s voice.

“What is it?” Minghao asked cautiously.

“I know we haven't talked about this but...” Jun took a deep breathe. “But, I got accepted into collage,” Jun’s voice was even and smooth as he grabbed Minghao’s hands with his own. Minghao had pretty, and soft hands that Jun always loved to feel in his own.

Minghao smiled at him and Jun’s heart sank as he told Minghao the rest of the news. “It’s in Korea,” Jun quickly added, hating how he saw Minghao’s face fall.

“Wha- what?!” Minghao asked. He ripped his hands away from Jun’s as he stood up, eyes wide and eyebrows raised in questioning and confusion. Jun stood up to match Minghao’s height (although Jun was taller than him).

“Please, please listen. I know there’s only a month left of school and I got this letter three months ago and-”

“THREE _MONTHS,_ ” Minghao cut off Jun by yelling.

Jun jumped, startled by Minghao’s sudden outburst. He realized it was probably a bad idea to tell him three months after he heard the news. The truth was that Jun had debated weather or not he wanted to go to Korea for collage. He started taking classes to learn the language and learn the culture and did tons of research beyond what he knew about the college. After being accepted to Pledis he had applied to five other colleges secretly hoping to be not accepted so that he would have a better reason for going so far away from home. But he had gotten accepted in all of them and he had to slowly come up with an idea of how to tell Minghao.

“Haohao please jus-” Jun pleaded, but was cut of again by a fuming Minghao.

“ _NO!_ Why didn’t you tell me?! Don’t I deserve to know if your going to leave? Or do I not mean that much to you?” Minghao screamed.

Jun was at a loss for words, his brain could think of the words he needed to say fast enough. So they were left unsaid as Minghao continued his rant after waiting for an answer for almost a minute.

“I guess I don’t if you can’t think of anything to say. If you have no argument it must be the truth, _right_ ? I must mean so little to you that you don’t even think to tell me a decision that will not just affect you, but _me as well_ ! Did you think it wouldn’t affect me!? Did you think it wouldn’t _matter_ to me? WHY DIDN’T YOU THINK TO TELL ME ABOUT ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT DECISIONS?” Minghao finished, breathing heavy, a glare engulfing his entire expression.

“I didn’t think this would matter that much to you! I didn’t want to worry you-” Jun tried to explain, but he felt as if he was digging his own grave.

“What if I wanted to be worried? What if I cared and wanted to know? Ever think about someone other than yourself, gē?” Minghao’s words stung, piercing into Jun’s brain like a knife in the gut.

He hadn’t considered.

Jun decided to just tell Minghao was he was going to wait until later to do. He sucked in a breath, not wanting to do it, but it would be for the best right? _Right?_

“I’mbreakingupwithyoumaybenotnowbutsometimecauseidon’twanttoholdyouback,” Jun said the words so fast that there was no space between them. Jun hated the words as they came out of his mouth, tasting like poison on his tongue. He hadn’t wanted to do this until he left at the end of the summer, but somehow he felt like it was going to happen not matter what he tried today. Deep inside Jun knew that it would tear him apart, but the last thing Jun wanted to do was hold Minghao back.

“What?” Minghao asked, genuinely confused as to what Jun had said. Jun opened his mouth to repeat the words, hating to have to say them once more, but Minghao cut him off again, waving his hands in the air emphatically.

“I don’t even care anymore. Why do always do stuff like this? Put your own wants and feeling so far above everyone else’s that you can’t see anything but them. Your a coward. You do what’s best for _Jun_ in the moment, then think about the consequences for other people. Do you remember when I asked you if you could go to my dance competition last Saturday and last night as much as I searched in the audience I couldn’t find you? You told you’d be there. So where were you?  You sure as hell weren’t there. It the little stuff like _that_ I ignore about and have for _years_ that makes me the most mad. We’ve been dating for three years and yet you still don’t pay attention when I hear EVERY WORD.” Minghao had tears streaming down his cheeks and Jun never wanted to see those again. He himself began crying.

He wanted to go last night but he had to help his little brother with his homework and forgot to tell Minghao. If his mother hadn’t made him stay home, Jun would been the first person there and the loudest spectator.

The insides of Jun’s stomach twisted and turned and he felt nauseous. He should’ve been there more, done everything he could.

It was all Jun’s fault.

Minghao looked down and wiped his tear off his face. “We need to take a break. I need a break from this. From _you,_ ” Minghao was no longer yelling. His breath was shuttering as he kept weeping.

“Ho-how long?” Jun whispered. The only reason he had wanted to break up with Minghao was so that he could have a senior year without Jun, some long-distant boyfriend he almost never saw, keeping him from having the best possible time. Jun would only be a burden for Minghao. Never would he have broke up with Minghao if he had wanted to try long-distance. They had done it before, last summer when Jun filmed the web drama, but it seemed drive them both crazy.

“However long I wan- _need_ ,” Minghao corrected himself.  

Jun sighed. “I-I. . . okay. Okay.” Jun reached his hand up and wiped a tear from Minghao cheek. Jun turned and began walking out the door when Minghao spoke again.

“Bye, Junhui gē,” Minghao murmured from behind Jun.

Jun turned around and met Minghao’s dark eyes. “Goodbye, Haohao.”

With that Jun trudged out of the room and thought the house. His good mood had vanished, but the nausea remained.  And now the bright and crisp spring weather now seemed a little more gloomy, as if the sun itself had dimmed.

As soon as Jun got home and registered all that had just happened he went to the bathroom and emptied his stomach.

  
  


Jun jolted awake from the dream, his mouth tasting sick.

He hadn’t had that dream in a long time, maybe a year. After it had happened Jun had that reoccurring dream quite often. His sleep had been plagued by that dream where he got to relive that day so that Jun would never forget it. The dream of The Night, and nights were nothing ever came to his brain were other common occurrences that had been happening less often. Jun thought he had been finally getting over it.

However, the dream where he relived The Night still came to him sometimes, always ready to disturb him. That dream happened a lot less often nowadays. Jun had even started to have normal, but still completely weirdass, dreams as of late. Flashback dreams were his body and brain’s constant reminder of how he had failed in every aspect. In the end it was Jun’s fault that he and Minghao broke up, not Minghao. Poor Minghao had only had to suffer as a result of Jun.

Jun snuggled farther under his blankets as his vision went blurrier than normal (he really should visit an eye doctor sometime soon). Tear fell on his pillow and Jun knew that he would no longer be falling asleep today.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please leave comments and feedback, it really makes my day. If you have questions about something just ask, Ill be happy to answer :)
> 
> SO let me explain some things for anyone that ones to reads this. 
> 
> Jun was absolutely terrified to tell Minghao about the collage, but he had really had his heart set on it. He made a dumb derision and it came back to bite him in the ass. He really wanted Minghao to be supportive of his decision more than anything. 
> 
> Minghao would've been mostly fine with it, most likely trying to talk Jun into a long-distance relationship, had it not been for the dance competition thing (it had meant at lot to him) and the fact that Jun hid it from him for THREE MONTHS. 
> 
> Jun wanted to breakup with Minghao only right before he leaves for Korea next year but... He wanted this becuase Jun at this time has a very low-opinion of himself and is very self-conscious, often questioning his self worth and worth to Minghao so he thought it would be best if his wasn't a "burden" on Minghao while he was away.
> 
> Jun also had often stress-induced vomiting at the time, which eventually got better. 
> 
> Minghao was really hurt and Jun was a boy who loved him, doing what he truly thought was RIGHT. 
> 
> The flashback dream is a perfect redo of the everything that happened that night. The night that Jun relives is not The Night that completely shattered their relationships with each other.... that comes later ;)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I have to say how sorry I am for how long this chapter had taken. My dog died, track started and school was school. None of it is really an excuses for how long this lame chapter took but regardless, I hope someone enjoys.

A little past midday Minghao got tired of sitting in his bed and moping, he’d even gotten so bored he did his  _ homework _ . He never does his homework until around five minutes before its due. By some magic it always gets done, Minghao doesn't know how but he's not complaining. He was officially board. 

It’d been five hours since Jun left and Minghao had instant ramen, wrote a paper, and cleaned his room. He had thought about doing something with Wonwoo and Mingyu but he would end up third-wheeling. At this point Minghao didn’t care. He waltzed down to Wonwoo’s room and opened the door.

Mingyu and Wonwoo were snuggled on the bed together, Wonwoo was awake but Mingyu was still sleeping from what Minghao saw. The shade over the window in Wonwoo’s room was down, blocking out the afternoon sunlight. Wonwoo’s room was messy, but somehow still had an order to it. Like an organized mess. Mingyu’s face looked calm and Wonwoo looked annoyed at the fact that Minghao had walked in and interrupted him from staring at Mingyu. 

Wonwoo could suck it for all Minghao cared. 

Minghao walked over to where Wonwoo and Mingyu were and made eye contact with Wonwoo. Minghao then jumped primarily on Mingyu, waking him up. Mingyu’s eyes opened to and Minghao got really close to his face, making intense eye contact. 

“I don’t care if I lost, make me food,” Minghao ordered. He quickly got up and stocked off back to his room so he could continue skulking. 

Minghao thought after today he should take up a job as a professional in the field of skulking. He was certainly good at his. Minghao thought he showed real promise in the field. Brooding and skulking were among his best skills. 

He heard whispered and pots being moved in the kitchen and Minghao was immediately thankful for Mingyu. He didn’t tell Mingyu often enough how much he appreciated him and all that he did for Minghao. He cooked, always listened to Minghao complaints.  
Jun never cooked but he almost always listened when Minghao needed him to, thinking about that made Minghao’s chest hurt. Screw Jun for being so good at existing, it was presenting a real issue for Minghao. Screw Jun for lying to Minghao. Screw Jun for sleeping with that girl when they were still together. 

Minghao’s mood went sour quickly after those thoughts of Junhui crept back into his mind. 

The dancer ambled into the kitchen where Wonwoo was sitting at the table, on his phone and Mingyu was preparing food. Pasta, by what Minghao could see. Minghao went to sit by Wonwoo at the table. He slide into the seat and set his head on the table, making a sound of pure exasperation. 

“I have a question,” Wonwoo announced. Minghao raised his head and looked at Wonwoo, Mingyu doing the same. They waited for him to ask but Wonwoo just sat there, eyes shifting between the other two men. 

Mingyu sighed. “What is your question, Wonu hyung?”

Wonwoo nodded and turned to look at Minghao. “I’m really curious, and don’t need to answer, but did you know Jun went to college here when you applied?”

Minghao took a deep breath and thought how he could word his answer. “No. I never knew this was the college Jun was attending. If I had known, I’d would’ve found another school with a good dance program.” Minghao sighed as he continued. “I knew Jun was going to collage in Korea but there a many schools with an excellent theater program, so I figured it wouldn’t be the one collage that had a good price along with all the  _ stuff _ I was looking for.”

Wonwoo nodded, although Minghao was still avoiding his eyes. Wonwoo stood up from his seat and came over to where Minghao was sitting and put his hands on the dancer’s shoulders. “You didn’t need to answer so thank you. I don’t know what Jun did, but I know it must have been sucky to go through because it was never your fault. Jun can be forgetful and stupid sometimes, but I’d make sure you hear his reasoning for whatever he did. Maybe it’s shit, I don’t know. He doesn’t always think things through.” Wonwoo’s voice was calm and steady and while is was soothing the words Wonwoo had said caused Minghao to shed more tears.

Silently the tear streamed down his cheeks as Minghao thought about what Wonwoo had said. Wonwoo squeezed Minghao shoulders and ushered him to stand, and once Minghao did Wonwoo wrapped him in a hug. After Mingyu joined in and it became a group hug Minghao small tears turned into full on sobbing as he buried his face Wonwoo’s shoulder. 

  
  
  
  


Jun realized it was dark out when he finally decide to turn away from staring at his wall. He’s window had no shade over it so it must be night. He wondered how long he had stared into space. By how hungry Jun felt, it must’ve been a long time. He realized he hadn’t eaten anything all day. 

_ Opps?  _ Jun thought.

Jun rolled over and picked up his phone and tried to turn it one, only to find it was still dead. He plugged it in and sat up, looking around his dark room and found a dim light coming from under his door. Jun wonder just how late it was, couldn’t be that late be figured.

His phone buzzed and he picked it up, checking the notification displayed on the home screen, not even looking to see what time it was. He had  _ nine _ missed calls from Wonwoo. Nine.

Jun figured he should probably call him back now that he was awake. Jun called Wonwoo who immediately picked up the line.

“WHY HAVEN’T YOU ANSWERED ME?” Wonwoo yelled as a way of greeting, which caused Jun to simply sigh. 

“I was asleep.” A lie, but a good excuse. “My phone was dead as well.”  
“Oh,” Wonwoo answered, sounding as defeats as Jun felt. “I know is late but can I come over and talk?” 

“What time is it?” Jun asked, genuinely curious.  _ He couldn’t have been laying there that long?  _ Jun looked around his room and noticed it  _ was _ dark out, which helped Jun realized how hungry he was, having eaten no food the entire day. 

“Its half-past ten,” Wonwoo answered. 

Jun reponsed quickly, “Come over, I guess.”

Jun hung up the line and answered a couple of texts from people while he waited for Wonwoo to arrive. Jun stomach rumbled and he ignored it’s request, it was to late for food anyway. He stared at his home screen, not thinking of anything to do. He needed to tell Minghao everything, and if Minghao still hated him after then Jun would finally accept it. However, Jun wouldn’t let Minghao believe the lies and rumors he’d heard, it wouldn’t be fair to either of them. 

When Jun had first come to University he’d tried so hard to forget everything about Minghao. He and Wonwoo had been roommates and Jun would often drag him along to parties and clubs so Jun could find another person to use to forget Minghao. It never seemed to work so eventually Junhui simply stopped and focused more on his friends and they joy they were able to bring him. Soon enough Junhui found himself in a good place, but something had always been missing. As much as Jun loved his friend, they weren't Minghao. Wonwoo was Jun’s best friend but sometimes Jun had found himself wanting to talk to Minghao. Some things were things he felt he could only share with Minghao. Junhui may have the best friend's in the world, but they weren't the boyfriend he never stopped loving.  

There was a knock on Jun’s door and he looked up to see his door being cracked open and Wonwoo on the other side. Jun gave him a small smile, which Wonwoo returned before wandering over to sit beside Jun. 

“Hey,” Wonwoo mumbled as he tried to make eye contact.

Jun smirk down at his lap as he whispered back, “Thanks for checking in, I’m still a piece of garbage.”

Wonwoo gave a single laugh, sensing how half-hearted the joke was. Jun finally looked up and met Wonwoo’s eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Jun murmured as his vision blurred. He blink once to makes the tears go away, not wanting to cry just yet. “I should’ve told you a long time ago about Minghao, and what happened between. I’m so sorry, Wonu.”

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Junhui in a warm and comforting hug. Once Wonwoo released him from the hug Jun began to tell his story.

Jun told Wonwoo of the time when his family moved from to a new town across the country and the boy that now lived right down the street. Jun told Wonwoo how they soon became good friends and would see the other almost everyday. How they grew up together and eventually became more than friends. Jun, at the time, had been the more outgoing of the two, gaining friends and popularity quickly. Minghao had been perfectly content to stay out of the spotlight, but Jun found that once you were in the spotlight it was hard to get out of it. Everyone had seems to care what he and his friends did, always judging him for the smallest decisions he made. Eventually, Jun was scrambling around trying to please everyone and ended up unhappy and stressed. Soon enough Jun began to stress vomit often due to all the contradicting demands he got. Jun had never told anyone this fact, not even Minghao. He would cherish the time he got with Minghao because the younger never demanded anything from him. After Jun finished filming the web-drama he decided he wanted to go to school for acting and apply to Pledis, which had been Junhui’s first choice. Jun was in tears as he told Wonwoo of the mistake he’d made and how Minghao had broke up with him.

“It wasn’t- wasn’t Ming- Minghao’s fault and he has a ri-ight to be an-angry-y,” Jun stammered as the sobs got worse. 

Wonwoo listened intently and rubbed his back as Jun told him of the party he’d went to the Friday night two days after their break up. He had trouble retelling the night that he and Minghao had broken up permanently the Monday night after the party. 

Jun had went to the party with the intent to get as drunk as possible and forget his trouble for a little while but had found it hard to around so many people without Minghao by his side. People had heard of their breakup and Jun had been approach but a girl he could remember the name of. After she tried to talk to him and Junhui realized her intent he left the party and headed home sick to his stomach.

“And so,” Jun took a deep breath before continuing his story, trying to calm himself down after the tears finally stopped. “Monday after schools I’d gotten a text from Haohao telling me to meet him a park near our neighborhood. I went thinking we would get back together or maybe try to talk things out now that we were both calm but that wasn’t the case, unfortunately,” Jun took another deep breath, preparing himself to verbally recount the details of an event he didn’t even like to think about. “I got there and he immediately starting yelling at me. Calling me selfish and generally a terrible person. I started to argue back and thing escialtates and we both said. . .” Jun paused for a moment searching for the right word. “Things.”

Wonwoo nodded and held Jun close as a new wave of tears began. “After that night we never spoke again till that day when you moved in,” Junhui recounted.

“I-,” Wonwoo started. “I don’t even know what to say. Minghao thinks you cheated on him and-”

“I know. He screamed it at me earlier today and that’s how I found out. I have to let him know, I have to-”

Wonwoo silenced Jun by wrapping him in a tight hug, comforting him the best he could.

“Do you want to hear about my day?” Wonwoo asked and Jun nodded, anything to get his mind off the memories. “Mmmm, okay. After we came home from Hansol’s I, naturally, went to sleep because beside you, sleep is my best friend. Soon I was  _ rudely  _ awakened by Mingyu who asked me on a date!” Wonwoo’s voice went up an octave with the last word and Junhui smiled at how happy Wonwoo was as he said it. “Then you and Minghao started to yelled at each other in Mandarin and I figured it would be hard to eavesdrop on people who are talking in a language that I don’t understand. That was hard for me, ya know, I like eavesdropping.” Junhui huffed a laugh at that.

“You pretend to be uninvolved in drama but as soon as someone started talking shit you’re the first person to know about it,” Jun accused and Wonwoo had the nerve to look offended. 

_ “Excuse you, _ I just like to talk shit, get off my case. So anyway, we napped together and then-”

“OooOOOoOOOOOooooh,” Jun teased.

“You are the worst listener on the planet,” Wonwoo laughed and Jun smiled with him. “It is too much effort to tell you about my day if your going to be like this. I don’t enjoy putting effort where effort is not due.”

“Life motto: Do not put effort where effort is not due,” Jun laughed with Wonwoo and felt his stomach grumbled again. 

“When was the last time you ate?” Wonwoo asked, suddenly a worried tone of voice.

Jun looked up to avoid Wonwoo’s eyes by looking up. “Aaaahhhh-” 

“If you have to think about it, it’s been too long,” Jun groaned. “C’mon, let’s go get some food.”

Wonwoo pulled Jun up and lead him into the kitchen, where they sat and whispered as they ate and told stories of crazy nights, old memories, and talking of others people’s drama to forget their own. 

And for awhile, Jun was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter might take just as long, I hope not though. 
> 
> I promise Meanie are going to have a plot but I need to get the bulk of the way though Junhao so I can focus on Meanie and their. . . issues.
> 
> I could really use a beta or someone to help me edit this so if anyone is interested message me on tumblr @elenorekarat. It would also be amazing to have a person to bounce ideas off of. 
> 
> Sorry if this sucked, I really tried to make this good but...
> 
> ALSO CAN SOMEONE TELL ME IF I USED THE CORRECT LAY (no exo pun interned)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I guess I dont really have an excuse fro not writing during the summer, except for I was busy and had no computer. I hope yall understand how sorry I am for taking so long to update.
> 
> Anyways. I hope it doesnt suck too much.

Wonwoo stared at Hansol’s chocolate cake as he drank from his coffee cup. Hansol had only finished half of it and Wonwoo was wondering if he was going to eat the rest of it, Wonwoo didn’t like to waste food, _especially_ if it was cake. Chan, Hansol, and Wonwoo decided to visit to coffee shop that Jun worked at, Seungcheol and Jihoon had been busy and couldn't come along, much to their disappointment. Wonwoo looked up from Hansol’s cake as he and Chan gossiped about people Wonwoo didn’t know to catch a glance at Jun. It had been two days since Jun told Wonwoo what happened between him and Minghao, and Junhui had been trying to reach the younger boy since to explain everything. Minghao had refused multiple times to meet Jun, and Wonwoo was trying to avoid mentioning it to Minghao. Jun had died his hair an auburn color the day before and the color looked like it was made to blend in with the small coffee shop’s ambiance. Jun had been in a sour mood, however, did not blend with the coffee shop. Wonwoo had tried to cheer him up, but it was starting to seem impossible at this point.

Wonwoo brought his attention back to his main focus: getting some of Hansol’s cake.

“You gonna finish that?” Wonwoo asked, interrupting Hansol and Chan’s conversation.

Hansol stared at his cake for a second, a confilected look in his eyes before shrugging and sliding the cake over to Wonwoo, who smiled at the half-eaten slice. Wonwoo took and bite and for a second wondered why Hansol had given up a such a fine piece of cake, then he decided not to question the topic and took another bite of his cake.

Wonwoo was becoming tired of being in between Minghao and Jun, torn between letting them work it out themselves and trapping them in a small room together until the worked things out. Wonwoo was mostly tried of the situation getting _nowhere_ , not better, not worse. It was like watching a war in a stalemate, neither side gaining or losing something, but both sides were unhappy with the current situation. It was exhausting to watch. Jun trying to reach out but the younger rejected him _every single time._

Wonwoo sighed loudly as he took another bite of cake, catching the attention of Hansol and Chan, who paused their gossiping to throw a glance and Wonwoo.

“Ya good, buddy?” Chan asked.

Wonwoo gave the boy a nasty glower and Chan squeaked out a ‘hyung’ before taking an anxious sip of his coffee.

“Yeaaah,” Wonwoo answered, no actual emotion in his voice. “Just thinking.”

“What about?” Hansol questioned.

Wonwoo sighed again before answering. “Stupid people who made stupid decisions and stupidly handled the stupid situation, only making it more stupid.”

Chan hummed. “Insightful.”

Wonwoo glared at him again before returning to his prior thoughts and he took small bites of cake. The strain between Minghao and Jun was starting cause strain in Wonwoo’s own relationships with the two, as well as Mingyu, who scrunched his nose every time Wonwoo mentioned the he was going to spend time with Jun. Wonwoo was starting to feel like a traitor in his own home and it was really to make him more than a little disgruntled. The more Wonwoo thought about his relationship with Mingyu the more he began to question weather or they were good together. Sure they did coupley things like go on dates, hold hands and snuggle while they watched movies together. However, Wonwoo was beginning to think they didn’t know each other well, or at all really. Sure Mingyu was attractive and Wonwoo definitely had a crush on him, but beyond that what did Wonwoo feel for the younger? With their two best friends hating each other, how close could they get before that had a fight over the other two? It was no question that Wonwoo liked the younger, but did he like him enough to be in a relationship? Did Mingyu like Wonwoo enough to be in a relationship? Were they just not putting enough effort in being together?

All the questions made Wonwoo head hurt.

So ate more cake and listen to Hansol and Chan argue over who was better at procrastinating.

“Stop, stop, stop,” Wonwoo interrupted. “You both know that I am far superior in this department, end of discussion.” Wonwoo waved his spoon in the air as he talked. Wonwoo shoved the last bite of cake in is mouth and took a final sip of his coffee before standing and discarding of his dishes. “I’m gonna go. I have things to do. Feelings to feel. Bye guys.” Wonwoo waved as he left the coffee shop, his thoughts seemed to have left a bad taste in his mouth.

  


Minghao was scrolling through his instagram when he got another text from Junhui, which he chose to imataly swipe up on, not wanting to see the devils words. He kept scrolling, liked a couple pictures when another banner labels with Junhui’s name popped up. A wave a notalgia hit Minghao as he looked at what Jun’s name was in his phone. He had never bothered to change it from ‘Junnie’  with heart and a cat emoji. His chest hurt.

Minghao looked and read the text, Jun was pleading with him to answer in the other text Minghao had seen, but Jun seemed resigned that Minghao was ghosting him now. Minghao would pity the older if he cared enough. His phone pinged again.

 

 **Junnie:** I’ll just talk to you if you won’t answer :(

 

 _But isn’t he already talking to me?_ That’s when Minghao heard a knock on their apartment door, he sat up in his bed to see who it was, but someone must have beaten him to it, because he heard the door swing open and then close again. There were footsteps and suddenly his own bedroom door was swung opened Junhui was shoved in and the door swinged shut again. There was a russling on the other side and Minghao stood up to open the door, finding that the knob was able to twist but the door would not budge. Minghao turned around to look at Jun, whose eyes were downcast.

“What’s going on?” Minghao said, aware of how aggressive the words came out of his mouth.

Jun flinched.

Eyes downcast, Jun answered, “I told you. I came to talk. I know you read the texts, you have your reads on.”

“How do I turn them off?” Minghao deadpanned.

“You just go into setting and turn them-” Jun paused and pondered for a moment, before looking Minghao straight in the eyes. “I am here to talk and you will listen, and then you will talk and I will listen. No yelling, no screaming. I want to know exactly what happened to you and see if I can fix it.”

“ _Fix it_?” Minghao seethed. Jun didn’t break eye contact as he nodded.

“Yes that’s correct,’ Junhui answered calmly.

Minghao scrunched his eyebrows together in consideration. Alright, he figured. He was here, he was trapped, he might as well listen to what the little raisen had to say.

“Alright,” Minghao said, looking Jun in the eyes with an equally challenging gaze. “Let’s see what you’ve got.”

  


Wonwoo wiggled the chair under the door knob and turned around to see a very angry Mingyu.

“I know what you’re going to say.” Mingyu arched an eyebrow in question. “ _Wonwoo why would you do that? Wonwoo I can’t believe that you would do this to Minghao? You’re being so mean, let me move the chair. This was a bad decision, don’t you know that Wonu hyung?”_ Wonwoo imitated Mingyu’s voice as he said all this. “Well, first of all, Minghao and Jun are big boys, and need to learn to talk through their problems, which they’ll never do if they never speak to each other. Also, I think we need to talk about our own relationship.”

Mingyu looked confused at the last statement.

“What beyond physical attraction do we feel for each other, hmm?” Wonwoo asked. Mingyu opened his mouth but Wonwoo went on. “Have you ever thought about it? I only just met you, I barely know you, you barely know me. How do you even know if you like me or not, beyond what my face looks like? I won’t lie and say that your not handsome, Mingyu. But I don’t feel like like we have any real feelings. We rushed into things, without really knowing each other or what we want from each other. I don’t do those stupid relationships where two people are just fooling around with each other. Its thats all this is, thens what the point. Kissing you is fun, holding your hand is fun, but what else? What feelings are there? Do you even know my favorite color?!”

Mingyu opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again, not knowing the answer. His eyes staring down in shame.

“Would you like to know it?” Wonwoo asked

Mingyu gave a small nod, still not looking at Wonwoo.

“I don’t have on. I like most colors, but each one had something special about them and I couldn’t choose just one. Mingyu, I want to be in a relationship with you, have no doubt, but I just don’t know you well enough, nor do you know me well enough. You get to know me, you tell me what you want, we can be together. But until then,” Wonwoo paused and lifted Mingyu’s face so he would look him in the eyes. Wonwoo ran his hand caringly down the side of Mingyu’s face and smiled sadly, “We’re friend's, alright? I’ve thought a lot about this, okay?

Mingyu nodded. “Okay,” he whispered softly. His eyes looked glassy and Wonwoo pulled him into a hug. “You’re right,” Mingyu breathed out, and Wonwoo nestled his face into Mingyu’s neck.

They stayed like that for a minute before separating and both heading back to their rooms.

  


“May I sit?” Jun asked.

Minghao shrugged. “I guess.”

So Jun sat, and Minghao, albeit unwilling, sat next to him when Jun patted the spot next to him.

“Do you think I cheated on you?” Jun began, as he studied Minghao’s side profile. How could one person be perfect?

Minghao looked up surprised at the words, eyebrows raised. “Yes.”

The word was curt, before Minghao added, “Because you did.”

“No,” Jun corrected. “I did not. When do you believe I cheated on you?”

“You cheated on me the day you went to that party after we decided to go on a break.” Minghao carefully worded his answer to keep implying that Jun was lying.

“I went to the party so I could get as drunk as possible and forget about the fact that the person I loved the most basically hated me. I was there, and this girl approached me. She got all close to me, hanging off my arm and all that stuff. Then-”

“Stuff?” Minghao questioned, eyebrows raised accusingly.

Jun shrugged. “You know?” Jun moved and grabbed Minghao’s arm and held it with his own and got close to him, draping his body across the younger’s, before letting go awkwardly. Minghao was blushing as he nodded. Jun was glad he was still able to have this effect on the younger and inwardly smirked.

“She just kept talking to me and getting closer, and finally, because I’m an idiot-”

“At least we can agree on something,” Minghao joked, smirking. Jun smiled back.

“I _realized_ what she was doing. I started to leave the party and she followed me, so I told her if she ever talked to me again we would have _issues_ , and I was home by eleven at night,” Jun recounted. “She must have told her friend's we slept together and it got back to you.”

“How do I know you’re not lying,” MInghao asked, which Jun could recognize as a sensible and completely reasonable question. He would be asking the same if he were in the dancer’s shoes. “I heard you were together _all night_ , it lasted _till morning_. I heard all the details,” Minghao accused.

Jun pulled out his phone and opened up the camera app, already prepared for this. He scrolled through the pictures by date, until he found that day.

Jun showed a picture of his family cat to Minghao, who scrunched his eyebrows at the fact Jun remember he took that picture almost four years ago, as a senior in high school, now a junior in college. Jun pointed at the time stamp on the picture.

11:34 April 18, 2014.

Minghao’s eyebrows shot up at the date and time. He got out his phone and typed in the day. It was a Friday. He went to his messages app quickly, and scrolled above all the spam Junhui had sent him recently, to the last texts he had sent Jun before the break up. The hey had not sent each other anything during the time they were apart. Jun had shut off his phone, and was watching Minghao. He noticed his contact name. He pointed at it and smiled at the younger, who gave him a sideways glare. Minghao got the texts that he sent, asking to meet at the park. The dates matched up. Jun watched as he scrolled a little farther to see all the old goodnight texts he had sent the younger during the time they were broken up. He saw friday’s text, sent at 11:48 at night. During their relationship, whoever was going to bed first had sent a text to the other, so they wouldn’t send a text and accidently wake each other up. For Jun, it was the last thing he did on his phone before his parents took it for the night.

Jun watched as Minghao’s eyes squeezed shut, knowing fully well that Junhui had not cheated on him, and he broke up with him for almost nothing. Sure they had been on a break, but they were both angry in the heat of the moment, and that was an issue that could have been resolved.

“Do you think I would lie to you about something like this? Would I really lie with the intention of being with you, knowing I would be building a relationship on _lies_?”

“No.” They both knew it was true.

Minghao’s eyes watered.

He looked up at Jun, who wrapped him a long awaited hug. Minghao instantly began to sob, and Jun cried with him.

“I got-t to school, and I heard those girls talking. . .” Minghao was speaking through his sobs. “I assumed the worst.” Minghao paused again. “I was so hurt. I just couldn’t believe you would do something like that and- and. . .” Minghao broke down again

Jun kissed his forehead and cried with him, before whispering. “I love you, Haohao.”

They pulled away from each other, neither knowing quite what to say.

This was a new beginning. A new chance.

“I’m sorry,” Minghao whispered.

Jun wiped his tear away, and they both leaned down in the bed, Minghao perfectly content as the little spoon. “You shouldn’t be sorry. You had every right to be angry and mad at me, what you did was perfectly justified in your position. You didn’t know, and I am _not_ mad. There’s absolutely no reason to be sorry.” Minghao nestled into his neck and sniffled. “Watch out, if you get your nasty snot on me because you were crying, I will be very mad, Haohao.”

Minghao laughed and turned over, slowly his sobs came to a stop.

“However, I do think we should not date right away,” Jun declared.

“What? Why?”

“Just listen, do _not_ think I don’t want to date you right now, because that’s not true. We have spent the last four years saying absolutely nothing to each other. We have each done so many things in that time. We just don’t know each other as well as we used to, four years apart is a very long time not speaking to each other. A lot has changed. We spent all that time with animosity toward each other and I thinks it's best if we give ourselves, _us,_ ” Jun looked Minghao intently in the eyes as he said the last word. “A proper chance to be a couple. You spent four years hating me, thinking I cheated on you. On the flip side, I spent four years hating you for breaking up with me for nothing. We never even had a first date, for god's sake!”

Minghao nodded, “That makes sense, I guess. So you want to go on a first date?”

“OH yes! Are you free next Tuesday night?” Jun’s face lit up when Minghao asked.

“Yes, I believe so.” Minghao looked suspicious and Jun smiled even wider. “How do you already have a date planned?”

“Well,” Jun started, “I figured if I planned something and hope for the best the universe would have to give me a free pass, since I was prepared for something, and if the universe wanted to be very very mean to me, I could just go all alone.”

“That’s cute but also a little depressing,” MInghao pointed out.  
“So was spending four years without you, Haohao, but not the cute part.” Jun hastily added the last part.

“Ugh, I forgot how cheesy you are.”

“You love it.” Jun smiled and stared into his eyes. He could spend his whole life staring into Minghao’s never eyes, they were so deep and rich with emotions. Truly stunning.

Minghao smiled back.

  


Wonwoo took a deep breath as he silently paced outside Mingyu’s door rehearsing what he was going to say. Just because he broke up with him doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to spend time with him. The whole point of the break up was so that they could spend time and get to really know each other, and going in their rooms seemed the the least productive way to accomplish this.

Wonwoo took a deep breath and turned the door knob, swinging the light wooden door on its hinges. Mingyu entered the room to find Mingyu in a corner in his room with a book to his nose. He noticed the title. It was what he had told MIngyu was his favorite book the last time they had hung out. He was only a couple pages in and Wonwoo gave a huge grin at the sight. They younger was definitely going to make an effort to be with him.

“Hey , silly goose,” Wonwoo greeted, ripping the book out of his hands, and folding the page be was on, and throwing it on Mingyu’s bed for later. “I told you we were going to get to know each other, and we definitely won’t do that if we both sit in our rooms. C’mon.”

Wonwoo grabbed Mingyu’s hand and lifted him up, dragging him to the kitchen table. The box was already sitting there, waiting for them both.

“What better way to get to know someone than,” Wonwoo paused for effect as he ripped off the top of the box and quickly poured piece after piece of jigsaw puzzle on the table, relishing in the simply divine way Mingyu’s eyes widened at the glorious sight. “Doing a puzzle together!”  
 Mingyu seemed actually mad and very annoyed at this.

“What the heck! This thing is a thousand pieces!! How are we going to learn about each other if we’re spending the whole time seeing which two pieces of cut cardboard fit together?!” Mingyu was slightly outraged, and Wonwoo laughed at him, sitting down next to him in the chair.

He got out the sheet of paper with a picture of the complete puzzle. It was a Where’s Waldo puzzle.

“You can learn many things about one and other.” Wonwoo talked as he began flipping the pieces over and sorting them, mentioning for Mingyu to do the same. “Who is patient. Who get frustrated easily. Who had back problems. And, whoever finds Waldo first gets to decide the next thing we do. So if I were you, I’d start flipping these pieces over, or else I’ll just head out and start photocopying my Where’s Waldo coloring book for us.”

Wonwoo watched as Mingyu started to vigorously flip the pieces over.

“See, I already learned that you either don’t like puzzles or don’t like coloring!” Wonwoo smiled at Mingyu as he pushed his glasses up on his nose. Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh.

So they sorted and talked. They two of them talked and talked and talked, and every minute of it Wonwoo could feel himself grow fonder for the younger. Hours later they heard a banging coming from inside Minghao room, and their Puzzle Party doubled from two to four. There were no questions asked, only puzzle piecing and giggles all around, through the evening and into the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to update faster, truly. And even though this chapter seems to have a happy ending, dont worry. There is still a lot more drama to come ;)
> 
> I hope you all have a wonderful day and this was a pleasant surprise for you!
> 
> also it says there is a cat emoji and a heart next to junhui's name in minghao phone but i had to take it out becuase ao3 wouldn't let me post it (took me a good week to figure that out) sorry

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have posted anywhere, so please give me a honest opinion of what it is like. If it is terrible please tell me. This is unedited as of right now so there was probably mistakes. If I do decide to continue this fic know that updates will be slow. I am a runner and currently have a whole team depending on my to get enough sleep and I don't have a lot of free time. That you for reading, I am impressed you even made it this far. ;)


End file.
